My Lil' Secret Part 2
by LoveOneLoveAll
Summary: Red is now Purple's son, grey. How would he handle this, his memory about his love for Gaz returning, slowly. What will Tallest Zim do? How do you handle a problem that you didn't know existed? the sequel to 'My Lil' Secret' WARNING OOC! ZAGR! :D
1. Chapter 1

_**(A.N. Thank you for the reviewers that actually reviewed for the sequel like I had asked, and for those of you who wanted the sequel and didn't bother to review… you got lucky this time, and for those of you who didn't review and didn't want the sequel… just don't read this, I can't stress that enough. :D Enjoy your sequel! :D)**_

_**Zim P.O.V.**_

Life as the tallest is harder than you think. I used to think that it was all about marching around with snacks in your hand, showing off that you are taller than everyone else, but boy was I wrong, it takes a whole lot more energy than that.

But every day it's the same boring routine. Wake up to see Gaz fast asleep next to me. A smile on her face. I would reach out and caress the scar that covered the majority of her cheek. Then I would get up and get dressed and walk out of the room without waking up Gaz, slowly closing the door behind me.

I make my way to my office to get at least some of the paper work done, I would normally want to do it by myself to prove that I was good enough to be tallest, but in the end, I would call Purple in to help me out.

My secretary would usually come in to give me snacks about thirty minutes after I walk in but for some reason, today she didn't come in. I sighed as my squidly-spooch growled.

'Someone is getting fired today.' I thought bitterly as I walked out of the office to go get some breakfast.

As I walked, all the Irkens that got in my way trembled in fear. They know how I get when I'm hungry after working with me for almost a year. No one messes with me when I'm hungry, the only exception is Gaz.

Once I got to the royal kitchen every one stopped what they were doing and started to make my favorite meal in a frightened rush not needing me to tell them what I wanted. I waited for a minute and started to get really frustrated.

Just as I was about to yell for someone to get shot out into space, there was a small Irken with a brown bag held out in front of her, she was shaking in fear. I looked at the others; they were all cowering in the corner of the kitchen, clearly scared. I looked back at the small Irken, taking the bag out of her hands just as my squidly-spooch started to growl. I gave her a small smile and patted her head and then walked out of the room.

As I walked out of the room, I could hear a little sigh of relief from the small Irken, which only made my smile widen, then it disappeared as my squidly-spooch growled.

Which reminded me that I needed to fire that secretary of mine. Usually I would enjoy a good firing, but for some reason, I want Gaz to fire her. I smiled at the thought. Ah, Gaz. The pure thought of her name brings peace to me.

I made my way up to our room, I was planning on sharing my breakfast with her, hopping that I could get her to say yes.

I entered without knocking. I was shocked by what I saw.

_**(A.N. anyone see the similarities? Now, just because this chapter has the some of the same content as the first chapter in 'My Lil' Secret' doesn't mean that it's actually the going to be the same thing, no. It'll be quite different.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A.N. ! I forgot! Disclaimer! Invader Zim is not mine! Oh and One more thing…. REVIEW!)**_

_**Zim P.O.V.**_

What I saw shocked me to the core. How could I have let this happen? I shouldn't have left her alone for so long, I got carried away with being the tallest.

I saw Purple's Son, Grey, leaning over Gaz's sleeping form, a confused look on his face, as if he'd seen her before.

"What do you think you are doing?" I yelled loud enough to wake up Gaz.

She sat up quickly, and her head bumped into Grey's head.

"Ow! What the hell is going on here?" Gaz yelled as she jumped away from Grey and closer to me while rubbing her forehead.

"Grey was watching you in your sleep Gaz!" I said, pointing at Grey. I glared at him and was about to attack, but Gaz stopped me.

"Grey, please leave now!" she snarled at him.

His eyes looked more confused than scared but he hastily left, shaking his head.

I slammed the door behind him and turned to glare at Gaz, who was looking hungrily at the bag I had in my hands.

She noticed my glaring. "What?" she asked, innocently.

"Did you know that he was here?" I yelled at her, throwing the bag on the table that was next to the bed. I sat on the bed and angrily crossed my arms and looking at the ground, kicking it angrily with a 'hmph!'.

Gaz looked at me with aa look of shock. "Zim… How one Irk could you think that I would do that to you? If I didn't want to be in a relationship with you, I would have left a long time ago!" she said sitting down next to me.

"How do I know that you aren't just saying that because I'm Tallest now?" I asked her before I could hold it back.

A look of pain crossed her face, as if I had slapped her. She stood up and left the room, tears threatening to drip down her cheeks.

I immediately regretted saying what I did and decided that I should apologize. I ran after her. "Gaz, I'm sorry, I didn't-" I tried to tell her but she turned around to face me quickly.

"What Zim? You didn't mean to say that to me? How could you think so lowly of me Zim? You know what forget I ever mentioned this! I'll see you at brunch." She said and stormed away in the direction of Dibs room.

'_Now I'm in trouble. Gaz hate's me, and on top of that, Dib is going to kill me for hurting his sister, and Membrane is going to vaporize me, and Jack, and Purple…. The list goes on and on and on.' _I thought and groaned. Today is going to be a long day.

_**Grey P.O.V.**_

I watched from the shadows as she stormed away from him, tears in her eyes, there was a sudden urge to pull her into a hug somewhere deep in my squidly-spooch.

My hands went to cover it_. 'What is wrong with me?' _I thought to myself.

'_**You idiot! You are in love with her!'**_ a dark sinister voice screamed back at me. I turned to see who had yelled at me, but I didn't see anyone.

"Who's there?" I asked.

'_**Don't bother! I'm in your head and there is no way out of here for me.' **_The voice growled.

'_This can't be my conscience, it's too loud, aggravated, it's like the color Red.' _I thought to myself.

'I can hear your thoughts you dumb-ass!' The voice yelled.

I flinched. This wasn't the usual voice that I heard, it was darker, more sinister, the one I usually heard was calm and collected, but not quite angel like.

'_**That is because I didn't want to pop out of no-where yelling at you for all the mistakes that you are making! Let me introduce myself properly, My name is Red.' **_He said, power and pride in his voice, if I could see him, I bet that he would have puffed out his chest. _**'And I, am you.'**_

I let out a chuckle. 'You're silly, my name is Gray.' I thought as I made my way to my room.

'_**Originally, I was the one with the control of the body, and you were the littleannoying as hell voice in the back of the head, but when we got switched from one body to another, we somehow switched positions.' **_The voice named Red said with a growl.

'_I have no idea what you are talking about… Red. Let me tell you something. I am the son of the Ex-tallest Purple. I was lost wandering the streets with nowhere to live. My squidly-spooch rumbling with _the hunger of many years, my feet aching with pain from walking so much, I came upon this castle the day of Tallest Zim's wedding with his life-mate Gaz. The joy that my father Purple had shown, I am his son!' I thought as I opened the door of my room and slammed it behind me.

'_**No you are not! That is what they programed you to think! You were actually Tallest Red, well I was, and like I said, you were the annoying little voice in the back of my head.' **_The voice said, clearly annoyed.

'_You're joking! Why would my father Purple do that?'_ I asked him as I went to lay down ln my bed.

'_**Because he isn't your father! Get that through your thick head!**_' the voice yelled again making me flinch.

'This is going to be a hell of a long day.' I thought to myself as I tried to take deep breaths and calm myself down enough to be able to ignore the aggressive voice, but it was too strong, I gave up with a sigh.

_**(A.N. What do you guys think huh? Review and tell me what you think about the story so far!)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A.N. You guys really need to review! Reviews are my motivation! They are the ones that make the story good! So if you want a sucky story (which I doubt you do) don't review, if you want the story to be good, REVIEW! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO TELL YOU IN ANY OTHER WAY OTHER THAN THIS… REVIEW AND YOU WILL GET A GOOD STORY! Any ways, now that that little tantrum is over, BACK TO THE STORY! :D)**_

_**Gaz P.O.V.**_

"Dib! He actually said that he thought I was with him because he was the tallest!" I said tears streaming down my cheeks. I wiped them away angrily, I felt so vulnerable right now, but I had no other person to go to, Dib was family.

"What did you say Gaz? Sorry, I'm listening to some of the Irken music, it's so much better than the crap we had on earth!" he said with a huge smile, not looking up from his Irken computer, pulling out his headphones to at least listen to me.

I had walked in and I thought his head bobbing meant that he was listening, apparently it wasn't. I walked up to Dib and slapped the back of his head so that his face crashed into the key board.

"AH!" he yelled.

I walked out of the room, wondering the halls until I found one that seemed like it was empty.

I sat down in the darkest corner of the hall and pulled my knees to my chest, letting my head rest on my knees as I wrapped my arms around them. I just sat there and let my tears flow, letting my wails of sadness hit the walls and bounce back to me, making me feel sorry for myself, and in turn making me feel weak.

Someone put their hand on my knee. I looked up to see Grey.

"You! You caused this to happen!" I snarled at him through my tears. I stood up and tried to attack him, but he blocked all of my moves. In the end, I gave up with a sob of defeat when he had a hold of my wrists.

"Let go of me." I whispered. "I won't hurt you if you leave, I won't go after you out of respect for Purple." I said, looking down.

He let go of my wrists and I sat down taking in my position that I had before I was interrupted.

"Are you okay?" he asked sitting down next to me.

"Go away before I rip you apart piece by piece!" I snarled at him.

"No." he said bluntly.

"What ever." I said and got up to find another empty hallway.

"Gaz! Look, why don't you tell me what's wrong. It'll get it off your chest." He said, running in front of me with his hands up in front of him to try to stop me.

I looked down at him and sighed, going to sit back down, and he followed me.

For the next 2 hours I spilled my guts to him. I told him about me being the littlest Irken that ever lived, about how his dad was one of my best friends sense I became an Invader… sense I fell in love with Zim. I told him my whole life.

And for every second, he just sat there, nodding in the right times, and crying when I told him the sad parts of my life. He patted my back when it was needed, he was there for me when I needed someone, and no one else was there.

My crying stopped. I wiped my sore eyes, and sniffled. "Thanks for listening." I whispered.

"It was nothing. I had a feeling that you needed it." He whispered back.

He pulled me into a tight hug. I was surprised. No one had dared to have any physical contact with me other than my family for fear of Zim's wrath. It was a warm loving hug, I couldn't help but to hug him back.

"What the hell?" I heard Zim yell. "I've been looking for you all over the castle, and when I find you , I find you with.. with… Ugh!" he yelled pulling on his antennas, eyes full of rage.

"If I may speak…" Grey said standing up to defend me.

"Shut your noise tube peasant!" Zim yelled pointing at Grey.

Grey flinched, and I was appalled, Zim had really changed ever sense he was appointed Tallest. "Zim!" I said standing up.

"What? Now you are going to defend him?" Zim asked outraged.

"Yes! Yes I am, Zim!" I yelled back at him, stepping closer to him.

"I thought you said you loved me!" he yelled back, his words hitting me hard, I heard Grey gasp behind me.

"And I do, or at least I did. Zim I loved the old you! Not the you who is drunk with power! Zim, I just want the old you back." My voice had trailed off into a whisper as I stepped closer to him.

I had expected Zim to soften up, but I was wrong, he was madder than ever. "You dare disrespect me? The almighty Zim?" he yelled, getting closer to me pulling his hand up, threatening to hit me.

I beat him to it and slapped him. "Watch yourself Zim. Choose your next move carefully." I told him.

He massaged his cheek, a red mark was starting ta appear where I had slapped him. He lifted his fist again, threatening to punch me.

"Do it Zim, punch me! What the hell are you waiting for? Beat the hell out of your life-mate!" I yelled at him, opening my arms wide into the air, my head high with pride, daring him to punch me.

I looked at him and saw a little bit of hesitation flash in his eyes, but then it disappeared as soon as it appeared with a shake of his head.

His fist swung in my direction, but it didn't hit me.

Grey had pushed me out of the way, and received the punch for me. He went flying to the door in the end of the hall, sending it crashing to the ground, a cloud of dust starting to fill up that area.

I laid there on the ground in shock. Zim was actually going to punch me. He was going to cause me intentional pain.

I sat up. "Why Zim? What did I ever do to you so that you could hate me? All I did was love you… Love you with all my heart… and this is what I get in return?" I whispered to him, shaking my head slowly. I stood up and made my way to Grey to see if he was hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Zim P.O.V.**_

I stood there, shocked by the act that I had just committed, my hand still in the form of a fist as Gaz strolled over to where Grey laid, completely knocked out.

Gaz knelt down next to him, checking to see if he was injured, or broken his neck or something like that. I could tell by her distant stare that she was just as shocked as I was about what had just happened. I can't believe that I was really going to punch her, that I was going to knock her out like that. I lost complete control over myself.

The mere thought of Gaz being in the place of Grey right now, sickened me. And making it worse was the fact that I had caused that, that I was the one that would have injured her.

"Zim! Did you find her?" Dib yelled behind me, running up the stair case panting heavily, breaking me out of my trance.

He stopped when he saw Grey lying on top of a fallen door, the dust stating to settle around him, and Gaz next to him, trying to pick him up and failing.

"What happened here?" he asked me, his eyes wide with shock. Those doors were supposed to be of pure steal, nothing could break them, much less rip them away from the hinges.

"I could not control my jealousy. I saw them hugging… and well, that happened." I growled, a little bit of anger still locked up inside me. Seeing Gaz trying to help the bastard up and onto his feet only made it worse.

I stomped towards her and grabbed her by the waist to pull her up and away from him, she protested, trying to squirm away from my grasp, but I had a good grip on her, and didn't let go of her. "We have to talk." I told her, and dragged her away against her will, leaving behind a knocked out Grey and a confused Dib.

"Let go of me Zim. It's obvious that you don't care about me like you did before." She growled, scratching at me arms.

Those words hit me like a rock. "Gaz… I couldn't control myself back there. It's like I went on auto-pilot or something. I let my jealousy get the best of me… I'm so sorry." I told her as we entered our chamber. I closed it behind us, not letting go of her, I sat us down on our bed and lowered myself so that my head was resting on the crook of her neck. I inhaled her scent deeply, it relaxed me.

"Zim… You were really going to punch me, you were going to cause me serious damage! If it weren't for Grey, I'd be in the medical wing right now Zim. That would have been because of you." She whispered more to herself than me.

"I know… I'm sorry. I promise that I won't do it again." I whispered to her, my breath rolling off her skin making her shiver.

"Zim… I'm not willing to risk anyone getting hurt. Look… maybe we should take it easy for a while." She whispered to me, getting out of my grasp.

"What?" I whispered, shocked enough to let her walk to the door.

"Zim I-" she started but I interrupted her.

"It's because of Grey isn't it?" I yelled, standing up furiously, a glare starting to settle.

"See! This is what I'm talking about! You don't trust me enough, you don't trust me like you used to! Zim, I don't love the you that you have become! I love the old Zim!" she said, yanking the door open, and slamming it shut behind her.

I was left staring at the shut door, her words playing themselves over and over again in my head. I couldn't stop thinking about them. I haven't changed at all… have I?

I still loved her, I loved her with all my squidly-spooch, how could I have changed?

I give her everything she wants, everything that an Irken would do for their life-mate, I did for her… where did I go wrong?

I pondered all of this throughout the night. I didn't leave the chamber, screw the paper work that had to be done, I needed time to clear up everything. I waited for Gaz to come to sleep throughout the entire night, but I couldn't keep my eyes open long enough to see if she came to bed. When I woke up, her side of the bed was made up, nothing out of place. She didn't come back to the chamber to sleep, that I knew, where she went, I had no idea, but I could only assume the worst.

Out of all of them, one thought lingered the most, and that thought was an image of Grey, holding my Gaz in his arms as they slept together peacefully and uninterrupted.

I shuddered at the thought. I wanted to run out of the room and rip Grey to shreds and throw the shreds to the farthest sun from here, but Gaz's words ran through my head again.

With a sigh, I sat up from the bed and got dressed for another day of paper work, only this time, without my Gaz.

'_If she loves me like she says she does… she better not had slept with anyone.'_ I thought. I gave myself a mental slap for the mere thought.

"She would never hurt me like that. She wouldn't even think about it." I said to myself as I stepped out of the room and made my way to my office.

Throughout the day, I didn't hear anything about Gaz, I didn't see Jack either. I didn't want to eat, I tried to distract myself from this by doing more paperwork than I was supposed to do today, I finished all of it, the whole weeks' worth, but I still couldn't stop thinking about my Gaz. I couldn't stop thinking about what she had told me, and then I noticed something… I did change.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Gaz P.O.V.**_

I couldn't go back there. I couldn't face Zim, I'll go back when I'm sure that he had calmed down… in a week.

"Why couldn't we bring Gir with us?" Jack asked, pulling on my hand with his mechanical hand. I had bought another hologram machine, and right now, I was shorter, dressed in a white dress, and had black flats on. My hands were gloved by sparkly lacy gloves, but my eyes were the same, no matter how much I tried I couldn't change the eye color. My scar wasn't there either, it was completely gone.

This morning when I got up I looked in the mirror and saw that my scar wasn't there, and for a second, I felt… normal, but that feeling vanished as soon as it came.

Another tug on my hand brought me back to reality. "Why Gaz? Why couldn't we bring Gir?" Jack asked again, missing his companion.

"Because he isn't mine to take, he is Zim's." I told him crouching down to his level. I grabbed him in my arms and stood up again. I started to walk again; we were heading towards town to see if there was anything there that would help pass the time.

"But he is my brother. You took me away from my brother Gaz. Why didn't you just leave me with him?" he asked, and at that second, he really did look like an actual smeet.

I sighed, he's never acted like this before, but then again, there is always a first time for everything.

"Alright, how's about this? I'll drop you off at the castle, but you won't tell anyone about my disguise and you won't tell anyone where I have stationed myself for the time being. Okay?" I asked him, looking at him as his face gave a big smile, but then disappeared completely.

"Won't you come back with me?" he asked.

"No, Jack. Don't worry; it'll only be for a week." I told him, as I set him back down on the ground, we started to walk in the direction of the castle.

"Why did you run away Gaz? This isn't like you." He said and stopped walking.

"There are… problems with me and Zim. I think he needs a break from me every once in a while." I told him as I tugged on his hand to get him to walk again, only this time I sped up our walking rate, it was starting to get dark; I didn't want him to be out here at this hour.

"I hate it when you and da- I mean, when you and Zim fight." He told me, a pout on his face as he started to walk ahead of me, his head hanging.

"Don't worry, Jack. All this is just a bump in the road; it'll be settled as soon as Zim gets better." I told him, but I wasn't sure of this. I was just saying this to make Jack feel better, and in a way, I was saying it to make myself feel better too.

"Are you sure you're not just saying that?" Jack asked me, looking at me quizzically.

I stayed quiet and didn't look at him, I hated lying to him. "Just drop it. I don't want to talk about it." I told him.

"Well we are talking about it weather you like it or not." He told me louder, ripping his hand away from mine and stopped walking.

"Jack! Don't use that tone on me! I said we are not talking about it!" I yelled at him, putting my foot down. He flinched, and I saw his antenna drop.

He kept walking and I followed him. The rest of the walk was silent. We made it to the castle when a guard stopped us. "Halt! You can't pass from here." He said, pushing us in the direction away from the castle.

"Wait!" I yelled.

The guard waited for an explanation, tapping his foot impatiently.

"I found this Sir unit on the streets. It looked like the one of queen Gaz, and I wanted to make sure." I told him, grabbing Jack and thrusting him into the arms of the guards and bolted out of there before the guard or Jack could protest.

When I got to where I was staying, I stood outside, my hands on my knees, breathing hard. It took me a minute to breath normally again, while I was at it, I studied the place that I was going to live in for the next week.

It was an old house, there were rumors about it being haunted, I was surprised that Dib hadn't come here before, but I wasn't about to tell him my hide out. All the times that I had slept here, nothing had bothered me.

This is where I always come when I'm having problems. Zim is always too busy to notice that I'm gone. Gir and Jack, are always off playing, Dib is busy being a player (yeah I couldn't believe it either), and Membrane is always off teaching the wonders of science to many of the Irkens that were interested to learn.

Purple was off, trying to spend quality time with his son, until Zim calls him in to help with the paper work and ruins the father and son time.

All of this left me alone, even more so than when I was Red's life-mates. I would put on a fake smile, and live my life, just so everyone wouldn't notice, so they wouldn't think me to be ungrateful.

Oh how I missed everyone. Those years I had spent on earth were the best years of my life. I miss them so much. They were so much better than the lonely life I have here. Even though I love the fact that Zim and I are 'married' and that my whole family is alive and healthy… I can't help but have this feeling that something important is missing.

I sighed and pulled out my keys to the house _**(A.N. Keep in mind that this is a really old house)**_. I walked in to the one little room and looked at my surroundings.

There was a mattress in the corner, just on the floor nothing supporting it. There was a door that led to the small bathroom in the back of the room. I have no idea what it was but there was some sort of liquid that fell from the ceiling and fell to a little bowl that I had put on the floor with a soft somehow relaxing 'tip tap'. The smell was horrible. In earth, they would call my little hid out a dump, but me, I would call it my little piece of heaven.

I sighed as I closed the door behind me. This is where I was going to stay for the whole week, alone… like always, I should get used to this by now.

_**Zim P.O.V.**_

It's been two days sense Gaz and I fought and she still hasn't returned. I was starting to go crazy. At first I thought that she was with Purple, or anyone else, but they hadn't heard from her or from Jack.

I was surprised to find out that even Gir didn't know. I found him crying on the ground of Jack and his room. This is where I was now; I was sitting on the ground, cradling Gir in my arms.

"What is wrong Gir? Why are you crying like that?" I asked him. He never cried like this when I took away his rubber piggy, or when I yelled at him for destroying something.

"Gaz isn't here! She took Jack with her, and she didn't take me!" he wined, cuddling closer to me.

"She'll be back soon." I told him, wiping away some of his tears, I winced when they burned my skin. "I miss her too." I whispered to him pulling him closer to me.

"Why didn't she take me? Why?" he yelled, tears rolling down his metal cheeks non-stop, where he got al those tears from I have no idea, but they didn't stop flowing.

"I don't know Gir. I don't know." I whispered to him.

Suddenly his eyes lit up again, and his tears stopped. "Let's go look for her!" he yelled, and before I could react, he leapt out of my arms and started to run out to the hallway.

I ran after him, but I ran into one of the guards, sending us both flying in opposites directions because of the impact.

I got up and walked over to the guard. He was trembling in fear. I glared down at him, and then Gaz's words ringed through my antennas. I shook my head, and gave a little sigh. I held my hand out to help him.

He looked at me with shock, and hesitantly took it. I helped him up, that is when I noticed the crying Sir unit he held in his arms, at first I thought it was Gir, but it wasn't. I saw that it was Jack.

I ripped him out of the grasp of the guard and hugged him to me. Jack will make Gir so happy. "Thank you. Where did you find him?" I asked him as Jacks cries slowly subsided when he saw Gir running up and down the hallways. Gir stopped completely and tackled me. Soon enough they were both on the rolling on the floor.

"I was outside, guarding the castle when I saw someone about to enter the castle. She didn't look like anyone who was allowed to enter, so I stopped her. She said that she found the Sir Unit and that it reminded her of the queens Sir Unit. She then thrust him in my arms and ran away, my tallest." The guard said, with a bow and walked away.

'_Could it have been Gaz? Why would she leave Jack here?'_ I thought to myself, but I knew the answer. She didn't want to see him suffer without Gir, just like I hated seeing Gir without his brother.

I sighed and scratched my neck. I needed to take a break out of all this. I'm going to the bar.

_**(A.N**__**. **_

_**HUGE!**_

_**SPOIL!**_

_**ALERT!**_

_**HERE!**_

_**SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE SPOIL ALERTS… **_

_**SKIP THIS PART!**_

_**I'M SERIOUS!**_

_**DO NOT SAY I DID NOT WARN YOU!**_

_**Anyways, do you guys remember where Red had said he had his first affair? ;D)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**(**__**Warning!**__** This is defiantly a **__**rated T**__** chapter! I don't think you could really skip this part because it is a big part of the story, so hmm… if you don't like that kind of stuff, just oh I don't know, skim it or something. Oh and, just throwing this in… **__**Disclaimer! Invader Zim is not mine! **__**:D)**_

_**Zim P.O.V.**_

I was just about done with my eighth drink of alcohol when she came up behind me.

"You know… I really do like tall guys." She whispered in my antenna making me shiver.

I spun around in my chair to see who dared to be so seductive to the Tallest. She had big silver eyes, and a body that could kill any man with a charge of lust. She was a tall one too, her antennas were an odd rectangular shape, and they were brown.

"What do you want?" I asked her, my voice slurred.

"Hmm… I think you already know what." She whispered as she stepped closer to me.

I stood up and stepped away from her. I wasn't going to do this to Gaz. No way.

"I have to go." I said slurred, I tried to step around her, but I almost tripped. She caught my arm preventing that.

"It looks like you can't be left alone. I'll give you an escort to your room, my tallest." She whispered in my antenna, she had to reach on her tip toes to do that.

I tried to push her away, but I knew that in the end, I was going to need someone's help to get me to the castle, and I was not about to call Dib.

"What is your name?" I asked with a small hiccup as my arm was pulled over her shoulder and she walked us out of the bar and into the cool night.

"Lez." She responded as she made our way to the castle.

"That's a nice name." I said with another hiccup, and passed out. I've never drunken alcohol before, I wasn't use to it, and the first time always packs a punch.

_**Lez P.O.V.**_

'_Step one. Done. Now, if I could only get Zim to ditch the bitch of his life-mate and fall for me. Then I would be able to become the new queen. After that, it's all about eliminating Zim.'_ I thought to myself as a smile spread across my face. _'That way, I'll be the one to rule Irk!' _I laughed evilly,

I walked up to the castle, for the tallest he was pretty light.

The guard was about to stop me, but then he saw who I was carrying and opened the gates for me.

'_These guards are idiots.' _I thought.

"Where is the tallest's room?" I asked him.

He pointed to it and then about ten minutes later I was walking inside of the chamber of Tallest Zim.

I laid him down on the bed and after about another twenty minutes, I had us both in the bed,with our clothes ripped beyond repair. We didn't do anything of course, but I was cuddled up next to him, every once in a while he mumbled '_Gaz I love you_'.

'_This is going to be harder than I thought.'_ I thought to myself. _'But in the end, all will be worth it, now, everything should work if only Gaz would take the bait.'_

_**Gaz P.O.V.**_

"Zim! Oh Zim, I love you so much." I whispered to him as we slowly danced to our song.

"I love you too Gaz and I always will." He whispered to me. We stopped swaying to the dance, and he pulled my chin up to kiss me.

We stood there in each other's arms. I felt as if nothing could ruin this moment. I realized that I could never live without Zim. I held on tight to him, how I could have ever left him, I don't know, all I know is that I would never want to let go of him ever again.

That is when I saw a flash of silver appear from behind him. I looked at him strait in his eyes, and I saw them flash in surprise. He didn't know what was going on either.

We both looked around confused, holding onto each other even tighter than before, but that couldn't hold us together. The flash of silver pulled him away from my grasp. I tried to grab him but a flash of Red held me back.

We tried to reach for each other, but the two flashes were pulling us apart.

"Zim!" I yelled_. 'Not this again.' _I thought to myself, remembering the time of the execution.

"Gaz!" he yelled, his arms outstretched in front of him, just as was mine.

"I love you Zim!" I yelled, I thrashed and kicked against the flash of red. I looked behind me and saw Red himself.

I let out a scream. _'No, he's dead, he can't be real.'_ I thought to myself.

That is when I saw him slowly transform to Grey. "What is going on here?" I yelled, I turned back to reach for Zim but what I saw stopped me in my tracks.

He was kissing a girl. The girl with silver eyes.

"Zim!" I yelled, but he didn't listen to me. "Zim! Why? Why would you do this to me?" I yelled at him.

The girl broke away from the kiss. "He doesn't love you anymore Gaz. He loves ME!" she said and laughed. Zim laughed with her. He looked satisfied when she pulled him into another kiss.

"No! Zim, you love me! Zim! Not her!" I yelled at him, but they started to walk away, hand in hand, laughing together.

"Zim!" I yelled after them. I fell to my knees, they couldn't support me anymore.

Grey fell with me to the ground. He hugged my shoulders and pulled me to him. "Everything is going to be okay… you have me now." He whispered the words that I have once said to Zim.

I leaned into his chest, with a loud sigh. "I'll always love him no matter what." I whispered to him.

"I know, but sooner or later, you'll forget about him." He whispered to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I can't." I whispered back.

"Oh, but you will." He said, planting a trail of kisses down my cheeks, until his mouth hovered above mine. "And you'll learn to love me instead." He said and kissed me.

I woke up with a start. I was panting heavily, my hand on top of my squidly-spooch trying to control its furious pounding.

"Oh… it was just a dream." I said with a sigh of relief.

There was a knock at my door.

"Huh, that's odd; no one is supposed to know where I live. Oh! I swear, if Bill gave away my coordinates, he is so dead!" I whispered to myself and went to answer the door.

I answered the door to see a package on the doorstep. 'Hmm…; I thought to myself and looked around to see who left the package, but the street was empty.

"It could be a bomb." I said to myself as I used my sharp nails to tear open the package.

I opened it to see a decapitated Sir Unit head with a note stuck to it. "If you don't want your Sir Unit to end up like this, you will go to the castle immediately." I read out loud.

"Oh, shit no! Zim! That is low even for you!" I said, crumpling up the note in my hand. "He's gonna pay."

_**(A.N. Just so you know, Bill was the one that sold the house to Gaz! :D)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Gaz P.O.V.**_

"No one threatens my smeets. I thought he loved both of them just as I had. I was right, he has grown cold. He reminds me of Red." I said to myself as I walked to the castle without my disguise, but I had it ready to be used, just in case I needed to make a hasty escape.

As I walked by all the Irkens that surrounded me, either bowed or cowered in fear of the wrath of the almighty Irken Queen Gaz. They knew that I was pissed beyond belief; they weren't going to get in my way.

I was about to enter the gates when a guard stopped me.

"Let me through." I growled at him through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry Queen Gaz, but it seems that Tallest Zim is occupied at the moment." The guard said, he was the kindest of all of them, and my favorite above them all sense I was the one that chose him to be the lead guard.

"Now tell me Bill. Why would Zim be too busy for me?" I asked him, crossing my arms, and tapping my foot impatiently.

He looked around to make sure the other guards weren't around, when he was satisfied he sighed. "Look Gaz. I'm your friend, right?" he asked.

I sighed. "Yeah, you are Bill, now please, don't beat around the bush, by the time your done, the bush would be long gone." I told him, scratching my antenna.

He looked at me with a confused look on his face. "What is a bush?" he asked then shacked his head to get it back on track. "Look, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but you need to know. About an hour ago, I saw Tallest Zim enter the castle with a 'Lady Friend'." He told me.

If I had a heart, it would have sunk, and exploded on impact into billions of pieces. I held my hand to my mouth so that I could hold back the snacks that were coming back up.

"Gaz. I'm so sorry." He said, he tried to put a hand on my shoulder but he was to short so he just grabbed my free hand and patted it.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault." I told him once I was sure that my snacks weren't going to be spilled out in front of me.

"I just wanted to warn you so you wouldn't be surprised when you see them together. Be strong, be brave, and whatever you do, don't show them your weak side." He advised me and gave me a quick hug before opening the gates to the castle, letting me walk inside, and closing them after me, sealing my fate with a loud thud.

I looked back and gave him a small smile through the gates. "Thanks Bill. You're a good friend." I told him and ran into the castle.

I ran and ran until I reached the hall where our- I mean Zim's chamber was. I slowed my pace and steadied my breathing.

I knocked on the door. "Zim! Open up!" I yelled, my voice came out absolutely furious.

There was a loud thud on the other side of the room. I wanted to run in there and see what happened, but I didn't want to make this anymore awkward than it already was going to be.

I heard a soft rustle of clothing and then Zim's door opened. "Gaz! You're back!" Zim yelled throwing his arms around me.

For a second I relaxed in his arms, but I knew what had to be done. I pushed him away from me.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for you for what has it been, two, maybe three days? Why did you leave the almighty Zim behind?" he yelled. His voice was slurred, and his movements weren't exactly what you would call graceful.

"Have you been drinking?" I asked leaning in to smell his breath and immediately regretting it. He smelled horrible.

He thought that I was leaning in for something else. A smile formed on his face, he grabbed me and kissed me.

My eyes widened. I tried shoving him off of me, but it was useless, he over powered me.

"Zim? How could you?" a voice that came in the direction of the bed said.

I looked into his eyes, pure anger shot towards him from me.

He looked right back at me. Confusion and surprise were in his, yet he didn't break the kiss.

I just stood there, not knowing what to do._ 'What are you supposed to do when your husband is kissing you in front of his bitch?_' I thought to myself.

That is when an idea came to my head. My knee shot up, and Zim fell away from me and onto the ground, rolling in pain.

"Don't touch him!" the bitch yelled from the shadows.

I wanted to run over there and yank her antennas out of her head, but then I remembered what Bill had told me. _**'And whatever you do, don't show them your weak side.'**_

I straitened my back and looked at Zim, completely ignoring the growling female that was standing in the shadows. "Zim, where is Jack?" I growled at him, remembering the reason I was here in the first place.

He moaned in pain and slowly got up. I gave him a minute to recover.

"Come on, I'll show you." He said, pulling me to him.

I yanked out of his grasp. "I want to see Jack, I don't want you to touch me." I hissed at him.

"What did I do wrong?" he asked.

My jaw latterly fell to the floor. "What did you do wrong? You're really asking me that? You slept with someone else while I was gone! That is what is wrong!" I yelled at him.

"I didn't sleep with anyone!" he yelled at me, the slur in his speech completely gone now.

"Oh yeah? Than who is the slut in the bed right now, huh? Damn Zim. I thought you were different, but no, you are the same as Red. Red did the same god damn thing Zim!": I yelled at him and stormed out of the room.

'_I don't need him to find Jack, I bet he is with Gir right now.' _I thought to myself.

I was heading in the direction of their room when Zim got a hold of my arm.

"Let go of me you man whore!" I yelled at him, trying to pull away, but he gripped my arm even harder.

"No. Don't you ever compare me to Red ever again. I'm not like him. I would never do what he did to you." He growled at me.

"You sleeping with another female is enough Zim. Ever sense you became tallest you were changing into him slowly. Zim, you've lost yourself in all of your power." I told him.

"I don't remember sleeping with that female." He told me, completely blocking out the other thing I told him.

"That is what happens when you drink too much Zim. You do things that you'll regret later." I told him. "And if you ever have the nerve to send me another note like that, so help me Irk, I will break your legs off so that Purple could be tallest again." I hissed at him.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Gaz P.O.V.**_

"What note? You've gone crazy!" Zim told me, grasping my shoulders and shaking me.

I growled at him and pushed him away. He stumbled back and tripped, hitting his head hard and passing out.

"What have you done?" an outraged voice yelled from the bed.

I saw a shadow run towards Zim, and then bend over his fallen form. I could see why Zim would cheat on me with her. She was beyond beautiful, she was way better compared to me. I was saddened by this. Maybe I should let him be happy with her, no one needs me here anyways.

'No he loves me.' I thought to myself, determined, but having my doubts.

'He wouldn't do this to you if he did.' An evil sinister voice said, it resembled the voice of Red.

The female that was crouching over my life-mates body looked up to me. Her eyes shocked me to the core. I've seen those eyes before. Those silver eyes… they were the girl's that took my Zim away from me in my dream. She was taking him away from me, just like in my dream. It was like that one saying said, _**"If you love something, let it go, if it comes back to you it's yours if it doesn't it never was."**_

What I said shocked us both. "You better love him. And love him good, because if I find out that you broke his heart, I will track you down and kill you." Her jaw dropped and with one last look at Zim, I turned and left to look for Jack and Gir.

_**Grey P.O.V.**_

I woke up to my dad leaning over me with a worried expression. "Grey! You're alive!" he said with a sigh of relief.

"Uh, what happened?" I asked him, rubbing the back of my head, it hurt,

"I don't know but thanks to Dib we found you passed out on top of a steel door. You've been in a coma for about two days, Grey. Do you remember what happened?" he asked me.

I looked around to notice my surroundings. White everywhere, a bit too much, it burned my eyes. I was in the medical wing that was obvious, but I was still in my old clothes, not one of those disgusting medical gowns.

"Uh, I- I'm not sure I could re-" I was interrupted by the memory of what happened came to me. I gasped, getting a sudden head ache because of it.

"Dad… I saved Gaz. Zim would have hurt her if it weren't for me." I said in a breathy whisper as I rubbed my forehead,

"What are you talking about? Gaz has been gone to who knows where for a while now, Zim is devastated." He said, outraged I would even bring her into the conversation.

"Look, dad, I was there for her! You have to believe me! Zim was about to punch her, if it weren't for me pushing her out of the way, she'd be where I am right now, or maybe even worse!" I told him.

"Zim would never do such a thing! He loves her too much!" he said, denying it not even listening to me anymore, he stood up from the chair he was sitting on and turned his back to me.

"Dad! That is the reason why! He was jealous! He saw me and Gaz hugging!" I told him.

His back went ridged. He slowly turned to face me, his face a really unnaturally light green. "You were… what?" he whispered.

"Me and Gaz were hugging! It was nothing big, but Zim freaked! He was about to punch her but I pushed her out of the way." I tried to explain, but he wasn't even listening to me anymore, he was looking at the wall behind me, distant. "Dad what's wrong?" I asked him.

He looked at me, eyes sharp. "I don't want you anywhere near Gaz! Do you understand me?" he yelled out of nowhere.

I flinched. _'What brought this on?'_ I thought to myself.

"No! You can't force me! I love her!" I wasn't the one that said that though, it was this so called Red, he somehow had complete control over me for a second.

Dad looked at me in shock; he had to sit back down in his chair. "You do NOT love her!" he yelled back.

I wasn't in control of my body anymore; Red had taken complete control of my body all I could do is watch in horror as it happened.

_**Purple P.O.V.**_

'_This couldn't be! I had erased his memory! He couldn't be in love with her!'_ I thought as I stood up to confront him. "Forget about her, Grey!" I yelled at him. If Dib found out about this, I was dead meat.

"My name isn't Grey! My name is Red, Purple! RED! Not Grey! Where the hell did you come up with that, huh? In no way do I resemble Grey!" he yelled at me.

I froze. How could he remember all of this, I made sure the control brain erased his memory, how could this happen?

"Grey, stop joking around!" I told him.

"This is no joke!" he yelled. "Your so called Grey is only a memory now!" he said with an evil laugh.

"No! You are long gone! You can't come back to torment us!" I yelled at him.

"Where is Gaz?" he yelled standing up. "And where are you keeping my old body?"

"I'm not telling you anything Red!" I yelled at him.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to force it out of you." He said with an evil smile.

I backed away slowly. "Don't get any closer to me Red!"

"Not until you tell me where my old body is and where Gaz ran off to." He said. He grabbed me by the armor on my chest and pulled me up until I was lifted off the floor.

I looked into his eyes, expecting pure madness, but somewhere in there I thought I saw a flash of hesitation.

Next thing I knew I was being throw across the room. An ear splintering scream left my lips as I heard something break. My vision started to blur.

Red walked up to me and grabbed me by the armor again. "Tell me where my old body is." He growled at me, shaking me.

I held back another agonizing scream; all that came out was a whimper. "Never! I will ever tell you Red. Never." I told him as I began to pass out in his grasp.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Gaz P.O.V.**_

I found Jack and Gir in their room, in sleep mode.

I stood there in the doorway and just thought for a second. I just gave up my life-mate. One of the only reasons that I'm living.

I looked at my smeets, and I softened. They looked so innocent in their sleep mode, like the humans would say, they looked like angels. I gave them a small smile and walk to sit between the two separate beds. I needed to think about what I've done.

Someone burst in the room. I looked up, ready to attack, but calmed down when I saw that it was Grey. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Grey? What are you doing here?" I asked him.

He looked confused. "Come again?" he asked.

"Grey! You hit your head pretty bad didn't you?" I asked him stepping closer to him to examine him.

"Oh yes, I am Grey." He said.

"Don't tell me you're going to start speaking in third person like Zim does." I told him, crossing my arms.

He paused. "Sorry, I'm kind of messed up right now." He said throwing a smile in my direction, but something about that smile sent Goosebumps rolling throughout my skin.

He stepped closer to me and pulled me into a hug, inhaling my scent. "I've missed you." He whispered.

This was starting to get a bit too awkward for me. I gave him a small pat on the back. "Look Grey, I'm about to leave before anyone else sees me so, could sees me so, could you let go of me?" I asked him.

"I'll go with you." He whispered as he stepped back.

I hesitated, something was different about him, he seemed… more sinister, but I trusted Grey, so I wasn't going to question him.

"Are you sure, I mean, Purple might miss you." I told him, he waved his hand.

"Don't worry, he won't even notice me gone." He said, but I had the strangest feeling that he meant something else.

"Alright then." I said and grabbed Gir and Jack their sleeping forms cuddling into me. I gave Grey a small smile. "Let's go." I whispered.

He smiled back, and opened the door for me. "I'll be right behind you, with every step you take." He whispered into my antenna, making me shiver.

I ignored the nagging feeling that was disturbing my thoughts, and kept walking towards the castle gates.

I had the disturbing feeling that someone was watching us, but I ignored it. I felt horrible that I couldn't go in and say goodbye to Purple, or Dib, and dad, I'll miss them all.

I looked down at the Sir Units that were in my arms to see that they were wide awake, but quite. That's when I found out how smart they actually were, to understand what was going on, they were looking at each other with a look of disappointment, but didn't try to stop me from leaving with them.

"Everything is going to be much better for all of us." I whispered to them. "Trust me."

_**Grey P.O.V.**_

'_I can't believe how easy this is, I was finally going to have Gaz all to myself. She is mine, and no one else's.'_ I thought as I slung my arm over her shoulder, walking out to the main gates.

'_**This isn't right!'**_ Grey's voice yelled.

'_Shut your trap! You've had your fun, now it's my turn!' _I responded, I dragged Gaz closer to me, she shot me a confused look but then shrugged. _'Oh and thanks for making Gaz trust me again.'_

'_**She doesn't trust you! She trust's me!'**_ Grey growled at me.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked her.

She looked at me, a bit of excitement in her eyes. "To an old hide out. It's where I've been hidden for these past days."

"Oh, why would you need to hide?" I asked her, confused, this wasn't what my Gaz would do, she would never go into hiding.

"There are some things I wouldn't even understand." She whispered, hugging the Sir Units even closer to her.

Immediately, I noticed that those Sir units were going to be annoying, as soon as I could I'll dispose of them, Gaz is mine, and only mine.

'_**She isn't yours!'**_ Grey yelled at me, his words echoing through my head.

I growled, Gaz looked at me in confusion, I just shook my head.

'_You and I both know that you want this too.'_ I growled back at him.

'_**But it's not right!'**_ he yelled.

'I don't care if it's not right, I want her, and that is what I will get.' I told him.

One of the guards opened the main gate for us. Gaz looked at him. "Thank you Bill for being a good friend. I will remember you." She said, bowing a little.

He smiled back and gave her a quick hug, and started to talk to her.

I was shocked, who was this guy? My jealousy was starting to flare.

'_**If you are going to do this, I suggest you let her say good bye to her friends.' **_Grey said in a stubborn tone as if he couldn't believe that he was doing this.

I smiled a little. _'What did I tell you, you want to be with her too!'_

'_**Shut up, Red!'**_ He yelled.

I looked back at Gaz and the guard and noticed that they were giving each other one last hug, and with that, Gaz turned and started to walk away faster than normal, I matched her stride so that I was walking next to her.

"That was harder than I thought." She whispered, looking at the Sir units who somewhere in our walk had fallen back to sleep.

"It's hard to say good bye. That is why I say, I'll see you later." I told her with a small smile, I didn't like that frown on her face.

She let out a small giggle and shook her head. "Oh Grey, you never fail to cheer me up." She said.

I could feel Grey smile, and I hated it, I hated the fact that Gaz thought that she was with Grey, instead of with me. But soon she'll know that I'm back and she'll love me, she'll love me and only me with all her heart.

'_**No she won't, no matter how much you think that she'll 'love' you, she'll always have Zim in her heart.' **_Grey said, his voice saddened too.


	10. Chapter 10

_**(A.N. The lack of Reviews is making me feel like I'm not doing such a good job with this story… You guys, I write depending on my mood! So if you guys want Zim and Gaz to end up with an un-happy ending, don't review! Any ways, Disclaimer: Invader Zim is not mine.)**_

_**Zim P.O.V.**_

My head hurt, bad. Both from the hang over and from the fall I took. I turned in the bed and saw a figure there. I smiled, so Gaz came back.

I pulled her to me, and inhaled her scent, but something was different. I reached over to the night stand and turned it on. I looked back and jumped off the bed.

"Lez? What are you doing here? You were supposed to only drop me off, you weren't supposed to stay! Because of you, Gaz got mad at the almighty Zim!" I yelled at her, backing away from the crouching form.

"Oh Zim! You're okay!" she inhaled, and rushed to me, wrapping her arms around me.

"Get your hands off of Zim!" I yelled at her, trying to break out of her embrace. "Where is Gaz?" I asked, looking around the room, but she was nowhere in sight.

"Oh, Zim! The things she said about you were horrible!" Lez said, clinging to me, not willing to let go.

I froze… Gaz would never say anything bad about me, she loves me, but curiosity got the better of me. "What did she say?" I asked her.

"No, I shouldn't tell you. I hate being such a tattle tale." She said, breaking away from me and headed for the bed.

I grabbed her and twisted her so that she was facing me. My hands on her shoulders were shaking her violently. "Tell me, tell the almighty Zim what his life mate has said!"

"Okay, okay! Stop shaking me!" she responded. I let go of her, but my glare didn't go away. "When you passed out, she kept kicking you while you were down. I pushed her off, defending you. She told me not to bother, that you were worthless. She said that she was leaving because she had enough of you, that she was sick and tired of you, that she never really loved you."

"Stop! I've heard enough!" I yelled. My squidly-spooch was starting to burn with the words, my eyes started to water. Gaz really does hate me.

Lez started to approach me as I backed off. "She said that you were nothing to her, just a tool. She hated you with all her squidly-spooch."

"I said, enough!" I yelled, hitting the wall, and then sliding down on it, but Lev kept going.

"She was just using you so that she could kill you one day and become ruler of Irk."

That was my breaking point. I pulled my knees up to my chest and started to weep. "Why would she do this to me?" I sobbed. "I love her so much, couldn't she tell? I thought she loved me, but I was wrong. Why would she play me like this?"

Lev sat next to me, grabbing my chin and turned my head so that I was looking at her.

"Zim, she never loved you. Forget about her." She said so calmly.

"I can't forget about her, I love her so much." I whispered, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Zim, forget her, you don't need her. You have me now." She said and kissed me.

I froze, but then remembered all those horrible things that Gaz said about me. With one last sob, I melted into the kiss. I will forget her with the help of Lev. She will help me burn down all the beautiful memories that I have about Gaz. She will help me forget the love of my life.

The rest of the night, was a nightmare to me. I looked at the sleeping form beside me and sighed, wishing that it was Gaz.

I got up to dress myself, I felt so disgusted. What am I going to do without Gaz?

'_It's for the best.'_ I thought to myself as I walked down random halls.

But I love her, nothing will change that. No matter what, I'll love her, but I'll just have to live with the fact that she doesn't love me back. I'll have to live with the fact that she never has loved me.

"How could I have been so foolish to fall for her? I should have known it was too good to be true." I whispered to myself as entered the code to my office and the door opened. I stepped in, and it closed behind me.

"This will be my life. Paper work and a girl that I don't love." I whispered to myself as I grabbed a hold of a pen and a stack of papers.

I stayed there all night, finishing piles and piles of paper work.

For days, this was my routine.

I would wake up from having a dream of Gaz, to see a sleeping form on the other side of the bed. My hope disappeared when I saw that it was just Lez, and not Gaz.

I would get up and dress in my armor, and walk to my office, locking it behind me, isolating myself from the rest of the world. The only person that I let enter was my secretary with my food.

I would spend my day with paper work; I would never call Purple over. I never see him anyways. I didn't hear much from Dib, or his father. I noticed that Jack and Gir were gone though.

Gaz had taken my smeets with her. She didn't even leave Gir with me. When I saw this, tears started to roll down my cheeks. Gaz took the one reminder of our love with her.

And Grey, I've never seen him around. I put the puzzle pieces together and found out what actually happened. Gaz had run away with him. She loved him, not me.

With every day that passed, I grew colder, more violent, until I couldn't even recognize the man that stared back at me in the mirror.

This man was quick to get mad at every little thing. He would point at the nearest servant and execute him. I was trapped inside this man, and I couldn't find a way out, I was too weak with heart break. I needed something so that I would be back to normal or more like I needed someone… I needed Gaz, my life mate, my love. I needed her love.

_**(A.N. Tell me what you think about the story so far!)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**(A.N. Okay so, I received a review that made me realize that something was missing from chapter 10… I forgot to write in that it took Zim a whole day to actually wake up! The reason being **__(in my lil' world)__** is that Irkens don't really take well to alcohol the first time they drink it. Why would Zim think believe Lez about all the lies she told? Easy, he has no proof otherwise, Gaz isn't around to say that it isn't true, and well, he is as confused as anyone else in his place could be. Enjoy!)**_

_**Gaz P.O.V.**_

It has been a whole week sense I had 'moved out' of the castle, and somewhere in the back of my mind, a little voice was screaming at me for being so stupid, how I could have just given up the love of my life so easily, and with a slut out of all people! But I had an answer, and no matter what others say, I'm gonna stick to it.

My answer was that he did this for a reason. He cheated on me because he didn't need me, he didn't love me. If he wanted to live life that way, I wasn't going to stop him. Zim knows what he is doing and he should know the consequences to his actions.

I couldn't go to sleep, unlike Gir and Jack that were on the side of the bed near the wall. All four of us had to sleep on the mattress sense the floor wasn't exactly sleeping material.

Slowly my eye lids started to close, but I couldn't sleep. The feeling that I shouldn't be here that I should be sleeping alongside of Zim.

I felt Grey stir behind me, and then his arm slung around my waist, pulling me to him.

"Grey? What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Nothing, just cold." He whispered, burying his face in my neck.

"Umm…" I really had no idea how to tell him to back off, he was my friend, the only one that was willing to come with me to the end. "Grey, do you mind, uh, backing off… a little?" I asked him, feeling more than a little awkward.

"I don't mind at all." He whispered, I could feel a smile on his lips, that is how pressed up he was against me.

I sighed; I really didn't have the energy to do anything. I have been sleepless for days now, it was like my body was on auto pilot, I had no control of it.

I felt myself comforted by the warmth of his body. I melted into his arms, for a second I thought that it was Zim and I smiled letting my eyes flutter shut, enjoying the moment, but then I heard him chuckle, it wasn't Zim's loving chuckle, it was more like a victory chuckle. It didn't have the ring that I was looking for, but it was enough to make me relax, and for the first time in days, I fell asleep… I was able to dream about my Zim.

Picture this… A grassy hill full of flowers everywhere. The sky a light red, the sun setting in the horizon, A blanket set out at the top of that grassy hill, a picnic basket holding it down against the wind.

A tree, it's branches strong and wide, spread out high, as if it were reaching for you, slowly little flower buds started to sprout, it's leaves pink starting to fall and flow with the wind that was blowing. Two little robots were running around chasing each other, just enjoying their life. One lone Irken, leaning against the wonderful tree.

That lone Irken was looking lovingly out to the two little robots playing around, her antennas being pushed against her skull because of the wind.

If you look closely, you could see regret in her purplish blackish eyes. From behind the hill a tall form started to climb up the hill, determination in his eyes. Slowly, the hill will gradually start to grow, get gradually bigger with every step the tall form takes, but it doesn't give up, it keeps going, anything to get to his destination.

It seemed like forever that the form had been climbing, and then it seemed like the hill gave up, it stopped growing. With a look of happiness, the form rushed and finally reached the top of the hill. Slowly, as if he wanted to savor the moment, he started to make his way toward the lone female Irken.

The female Irken was completely oblivious to the tall form that was only feet behind her. The tall form quickly closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around the waist of the Irken from behind her. "Gaz, I love you. Always have always will no matter what you say." He whispered into her antenna.

The Irken female spun around to see that the form was the love of her life, the form was Zim. "And I will love you, always have, always will. No matter what you do." She whispered back, wrapping her arms around his neck, as his settled around her waist.

The two robots started to run circles around them, squealing with joy as they played tag.

The female Irken laid her head slowly against Zim's chest, as if she couldn't believe her luck.

The male Irken had the same look of happiness mixed with shock, he could not believe his luck either, they had this one realm that they could actually be together without stress and worry free, where they could be happy.

"Zim! Get up! You fell asleep on your paper work again! Zim!" A voice yelled from above them.

Both Irkens looked at each other, not wanting to leave each other. Slowly the male Irken started to float away. He refused to let go of the female Irken, and the female Irken him, but the male Irken disappeared into thin air, leaving the female Irken a lone Irken once more, only this time, she was comforted by the two little robots.

What you would see here is a small hill, dead, yellow grass covering it, filled with dead flowers. The tree dead and thin as one of its branches. The branches became too heavy, they seemed to be sad, depressed.

The female Irken was lying against the saddened tree, the two robots comforting the tearless Irken. They murmured words of comfort, the sky started to turn a bloody red as the two robots started to try to get some sort of reaction from the female, but nothing.

Soon enough, the hill started to shake. "Gaz! Wake up! There is someone at the door! Wake up!" Grey yelled and I sat up, my dream land disappearing completely as reality came crashing down on me.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Gaz P.O.V.**_

"Gaz open this door right now! I don't want to break it down, but you are forcing my hand young lady." I heard someone yell from behind the door.

I looked around frantically, what are we going to do? My eyes landed on the hologram machine. "Quick, Grey take the Sir Units and hide in the bathroom." I told them and grabbed the hologram machine, choosing my disguise and sticking it on my Pak.

My Image started to flicker from Gaz to a drunk hobo, a black trench coat, torn sleeves, and red gloves with holes on the finger tips.

"But what about…" Grey trailed off when he saw my glare and ran for the bathroom not picking up the Sir units that were still sleeping on the mattress.

I was about to yell at Grey for leaving the Sir Units behind, but decided against it. I went to the door and answered it.

"How… may I help you?" I asked the people behind the door, my speech slurred, I gave a small hiccup.

"Where is my daughter?" Membrane yelled, his small stature bursting through the door.

"Who *hiccup* are you talking about?" I slurred, stepping away from the door to let Dib walk in after our dad.

"These are her Sir Units! Where are you keeping my daughter?" Membrane asked completely furious, his orange eyes, turning a bloody red color as he stepped closer to the Sir Units.

"I don't know what you are *hiccup* talking about. I found those Sir Units out on the streets." I slurred.

Out of nowhere, Dib tackled me to the ground, pinning my arms over my head so that I wouldn't escape. "What did you do to my sister?" he yelled, repeatedly kicking me in the squidly-spooch.

"Let go of me you Irken fool!" I yelled, my original voice cracking through my act.

They both froze. Dib jumped off of me and helped me up. "Sorry Gaz." He said with a cheesy smile.

I gave him a confused look, refusing to give up my role. "Who is this *hiccup* Gaz you talk about."

"Knock it off Gaz!" Membrane said walking up behind me and pulling off my hologram device.

Slowly my image started to flicker back to my old self.

"Gaz, why did you run off like that? I taught you better!" Membrane said, his eyes turning back to a cool orange.

"How did you find me?" I asked him, changing the subject as I went to sit down next to the sleeping form of the two sir units on the mattress. Dib looked at dad and motioned him to follow him. They both say next to me.

"Gaz, we have some bad news." Dib said, grabbing my hand, changing the subject again.

"What? What happened?" I asked them.

"We already knew that you were staying here, but we wanted you to come. Look, it's Purple." Dad said, looking up at me.

I froze. "What happened to Purple?" I whispered.

"He is in intensive care. He wants to see you." Dib said, squeezing my hand reassuringly.

"I'll go, but Zim must not see me, he must not know that I'm still here." I told them, a blank look on my face as I stood up to pound on the bathroom door. "It's safe to come out now Grey." I said, and walked back to Membrane holding out my hand. "I'm going to need my hologram machine back."

"Are you sure? Zim would be delighted to see you." He said tauntingly a smile on his face.

I flinched, remembering my dream. I knew it was never going to happen.

I stared at my father for a while longer and watched as his smile slowly disappeared. "Gaz, tell me what happened? What happened that caused you to be so heartless?"

At this I grew angered. "I'm not heartless, I'm heartbroken! There is a huge difference Membrane!" I yelled at him. In my blind rage I had reached down and picked him up so that he was above my head and started to shake him.

"Gaz! Let go of him now!" Dib yelled, jumping to get our father out of my hands.

I shook my head, trying to shack all the negative thoughts out of it. I put Membrane down on the mattress again and saw that he was turning a bad green color.

He ran out of the house and we could hear him throwing up. "What is he throwing up?" I asked Dib.

He looked at me glaringly. "The only liquid that he has in him, oil. If you hadn't picked him up and shook him, he wouldn't be out there. You hit rock bottom Gaz, we are only trying to help." He said shaking his head.

"Are you sure it's safe?" I heard Grey ask his head peeking out of the door.

"Yes Grey, it's just Dib and Membrane." I told him.

"What is Grey doing here?" Dib asked, a little of his over protecting brother side showing.

"He offered to come along, I really couldn't say no to him." I told him as I grabbed the hologram machine that Membrane dropped on the mattress.

"You know… Zim really does love you." Dib whispered to me.

I flinched again; I really didn't want to talk about this.

"So, Gaz, what are you up to?" Grey asked, ripping the hologram device from my hands. I turned and glared at him, but I was relieved that he had saved me from actually responding to Dibs comment.

Before I could beat Grey up for ripping the machine out of my hands so rudely, Membrane came back inside looking exhausted from throwing up all of the oil that was in his body.

"Let's not talk about this… Ever… Again." He said, and walked up to Grey. "I don't trust you." He growled his eyes turning into a bloody red again.

"Dad!" I said, shocked. He was perfectly fine with Grey before, why the sudden change?

"Something is wrong with you, Grey. I could feel it." Membrane hissed and Grey started to sweat.

I looked at Dib for an explanation, but he just shrugged, just as confused as me.

"Dib, come on. Let's go." I told Dib, and then turned to grey, grabbing the hologram machine that was still in his hands, and played around with it, changing the setting it had to something else then attached it to my Pak, my image flickering into an old Irken female, most of my antennas was missing and my skin was starting to hang from the bones.

I looked at my dad who was still glaring at Grey angrily. Grey started to fidget under the intense stare.

"You're coming with me Grey." I told him. Relief filled his face as he ran to my side glad to get out of the intense stare.

"Dad, do me the favor of watching Gir and Jack while we are gone." I told him and before he could respond, I pushed us all out the door.

"Let's go before anyone catches us." I told them pushing them in the direction of the castle.

_**(A.n. Review you guys! I need to know what you think of the story so far! :D)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Red P.O.V.**_

I looked at Gaz as I walked, looking beyond the hologram and at her.

Everything about her called out to me. I couldn't help the fact that I loved her, she understood everything about me. I put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her to me.

Her annoying brother looked at me with a face of pure anger. I shot him the same look but ten times as powerful. He hasn't been through the same shit that I've been through. His loved one didn't run away from him.

'_**Why do we love her so much? What is the point?**_' Grey asked, his voice dripping with confusion.

'You wouldn't understand, she used to love me, I use to be her entire world… she used to love me.' I thought back with a small sigh, and I pulled back my arm.

The look of relief that was on her face saddened me even more.

_**Flash back**_

_I opened my eyes to see my lovely Gaz sleeping next to me. I sighed and smiled. She stirred and snuggled closer to me. Content and happy I slipped my arms around her and placed kisses on her neck and face until I reached her antennas, waking her up._

_It was our honey moon, the feeling of having the love of my life as a life-mate was the best._

"_**Gaz, wake up."**__ I whispered._

_She growled but got up anyways. __**"Red, you know how I get when I'm woken up early." **__She said yawning and stretching._

_I chuckled__**. "Gaz, you know I have work to do."**__ I told her._

"_**Yeah, I know that, but why do I have to get up so you could go to work?"**__ she grumbled but got dressed anyways._

_I followed her example and went to put on my robe and armor. __**"Because, I want you to see how life as the Tallest mate is going to be. I am a very occupied man, Gaz, you're lucky I get to go to bed at night."**__ I told her with a smirk._

_She had quieted down, and it started to become awkward. __**"Gaz? Are you okay?"**__ I asked walking over to her once I was done clothing myself._

_She was clothed already, all she needed was her cloak. It was sprawled out on the bed, but she made no motion to put it on. She was seated right next to it, looking at the ground, her antennas laid flat against her head._

_I tilted my head to the side, confused. __**"Gaz?"**__ I asked her._

"_**I don't want to be alone Red."**__ She whispered to me. _

_Her words struck me. I knelt down in front of her so that she could look at me. She looked away._

_I grabbed her chin and forced her to look at me. __**"You won't be alone. You have me."**__ I told her, standing up and pulling her up with me. I gave her a small kiss on the lips and grabbed her cloak, throwing it over her shoulders and tying it in the front so it wouldn't fall off._

_She let out a little sigh. __**"Red, promise me you won't leave me alone."**_

_How badly I wanted to promise her that I would never do that, but I knew I couldn't lie to her. __**"Gaz… I can't and you know that. You know why I have to leave you alone."**__ I told her._

_She had sadness in her eyes, and at the time, I didn't really care. At the time, I didn't think that I would lose her, I thought that she would be mine forever, oh but how wrong was I._

"_**Let's just go."**__ She whispered, ripping herself out of my grasp and moving for the door._

"_**Gaz… if you're going to act this way in front of everyone, maybe you shouldn't come. We have a reputation to keep, you know, for being Tallest. You're royalty, you need to make sure that your kingdom respects you and adores you."**__ I whispered to her._

_She looked at me with a shocked face, but then she shook it off. __**"I'll calm down. Let's go."**__ She said._

_I gave her a small smile. __**"Now there is the Gaz that I know and love. My brave little Irken."**__ I told her and bent down to give her a kiss on her scar._

_A small smile tugged the edges of her lips._

_I pulled away from her, and left the room with her following my every step._

_We were going to go meet up with Co-Tallest Purple so that we could go re-count how many planets we've conquered and which ones are more appealing to conquer._

_We met up in the conference from. When Purple saw Gaz his face lit up, but had a bit of confusion mixed into it. __**"Gaz? What are you doing here?"**__ he asked but gave her a hug anyways._

_She hugged him back; this was around the time that I didn't get jealous. __**"Well, Red brought me to see what it's like to be the Tallest's Life Mate." **__She responded pulling away from the hug._

"_**Oh, well then let's get to it."**__ Purple exclaimed in his usual happy state, pumping one of his hands in the air as he made his way towards the paper work in front of the computer._

_I sighed; I always hated paper work that was more of Purple's cup of tea. Mine was in the weaponry and taking over things, not paper and pencil._

_Gaz looked at him, excited to follow him towards the large computer screen with a skip in her step._

_I watched her, she was way different from all the drones that surrounded the Tallest. She feared nothing, and enjoyed most things, she had no weakness._

_The drones that surrounded us, they were a different story. They feared the mere mention of the 'Tallest', they didn't enjoy anything, they hated to do a whole lot of things for us because they know that if they do something wrong, we aren't going to be happy about it._

"_**So, how many planets have we conquered Purple?" **_

_**(A.N. Okay you guys, I'm going to stop it here for now, I'll do my best to get another chapter done for tomorrow. :D Remember that when I start the next chapter, it'll still be in flash back mode! See Ya!)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Red's Flashback continued…**_

"_**So, how many planets have we conquered Purple?" **__I asked him, but he didn't pay any attention to me._

_I saw Gaz and him wrestling on the floor over who got the comfy chair. Purple growled and pushed her off, making a mad dash for the chair._

_Gaz growled and got up, pouncing on him from behind, sending them both crashing to the floor, but giving her the upper hand._

_Gaz jumped off of Purple and sat down on the chair a smug look on her face._

_Purple looked at her, then gave her a creepy smile. __**"You want to be that way? Fine."**__ He said and strolled towards her. She looked confused at first but then opened her mouth._

"_**Don't you dare."**__ She warned._

"_**You can't stop me."**__ He said with a small smile and sat on her._

_She let out a squeal and tried to push him off but he was too heavy._

"_**Okay, this is where I cut in. Gaz, give Purple the seat."**__ I told her._

_Purple looked at her with a smug face, crossing his arms and getting off of her so she could give up the seat. __**"Yeah, Gaz. Do what you're life-mate tells you to do."**__ He said._

_Gaz looked at me and pouted. I sighed and sat down. I patted my lap. __**"Come on, Gaz, you could sit on my lap."**__ I told her. Even if she didn't want to, she would need to unless she wanted to stay standing up all day there were only two chairs here, and no royalty would ever be caught dead sitting on the floor._

_She got up in defeat, but didn't let her head down, much to Purples disappointment, as she came over and sat on my lap, cuddling into me._

"_**Anyways, Purple, as I was saying, how many planets have we conquered Purple?" **__I asked him._

"_**I still think this is all wrong, I mean ruling a few planets can be fun and all, but I think we are biting off more than we could chew. I mean look at all these stacks of paper? Every one of those stacks represent a planet! And so does every single file in the computer! They all have their own huge folder." **__he said sitting down with a sigh, his arms flailing about in the direction of the millions of stacks of papers and the computer._

"_**When are you going to understand that the more planets we conquer the more power we get?"**__ I asked him._

"_**Trust me, I understand that, what I don't understand is why we need so Irk-damned much." **__He grumbled as he grabbed a pen out of a little mug that said __**'Best Tallest'**__ that was next to his chair._

"_**If I may interrupt, why don't we just take over the weakest of the planets first?"**__ Gaz asked._

"_**Now why would we do that?" **__I asked her, giving her a confused look__**. "We want to conquer the ones that are the most threatening, not the ones that are weak and useless."**_

"_**Look at it the way I see it. If you conquer the most weak ones first, then you could combine their inhabitants and then aim for the powerful planets, only with much more power than we have now."**__ She told me._

"_**You know, she has a point."**__ I heard Purple say, I looked over at him, but he was too busy, his head buried in the paper work._

"_**Huh, I never thought about it that way."**__ I said, more to myself than to her. __**"Purple, you're writing that down right?"**__ I asked him._

"_**I already did."**__ He said._

_I looked at Gaz, I felt myself falling harder for her than I thought I already was. She gave pretty good advice on how to rule, I knew I made the right choice in life-mate._

_She noticed me staring at her. __**"What?"**__ she asked._

"_**Why didn't you tell me that you were good at this before?"**__ I asked her, fingering the scar on her cheek._

"_**Good at what?" **__she asked confused._

"_**You know, at this ruling stuff."**_

"_**Oh, that? You never asked for my opinion, so I never spoke it."**__ She said with a shrug, then she looked around. __**"Where's Jack?"**_

_Just then Jack came strolling in and jumped on Gaz's lap._

_I sighed in annoyance, I always hated Sir Units, that's why Purple is the one who gives them away. __**"Gaz, I thought I told you to dispose of all the things that connect you to your past life as an Irken Invader."**_

"_**Yeah, I know, and I'm sorry, but I can't give Jack up. He's my rock, I love him too much."**__ She said hugging him to her lovingly._

"_**Gaz, I don't ever want to hear you say that again. The only one that you will ever love is me."**__ I growled at her, and scowled at the confused looking Sir Unit._

"_**Red, you know I love you, but Jack is like a smeet to me, he's always been there for me. He has saved me from being killed in many occasions. I can't just give him up like that, even if I wanted to."**__ She responded._

_A guard barged in through the door, panting__**. "My Tallest. We are being attacked by a group that call themselves the 'Resisty'."**_

_Purple burst out laughing. __**"What a stupid name!"**__ he said through breaths._

_I ignored him. __**"Bring in the massive and take them down."**__ I ordered._

"_**Wait, Red! Let me talk to them, if they don't stop attacking by the time I'm done, then you could take them down." **__She said._

"_**Are you sure?"**__ I asked her._

"_**Positive."**__ She said._

"_**Alright then."**__ I looked at the guard to order him to find a way to make video contact, but I was interrupted by the giant computer screen becoming static._

_Soon it an image appeared of a Vortian. __**"Why hello there Irken Tallest. In case you don't know, my name is Lard Nar. The Vortian captain of the 'Resisty'." **__He said and laughed. __**"There is no point in using the Massive against us! We know every weak spot of it so don't you try to destroy us!" **_

_Gaz coughed, trying to gain the attention of Lard Nar.__** "Trust me, we aren't going to… yet."**__ Gaz started to talk to Lard Nar for more than a few hours, so much that I feel asleep through the majority of it._

_I was awoken by Gaz shaking me. __**"I couldn't convince them." **__She whispered to me. __**"They're going to die, and it's my fault." **__She whispered._

_I wiped away the drool that had escaped my mouth while I was asleep. __**"Gaz, it's not your fault. Lard Nar is a really stubborn man, once he makes a decision, there is no way that you could talk him out of it." I told her.**_

_I looked at the guard and nodded, a sign that says that they should attack. I looked back at the loving creature that was sobbing in my lap, unable to shed tears, and fell for her at that moment, harder than I've fallen already. She was kind and humble, but she was brave and was a good leader._

_I loved her, and no one was going to take her away from me. Or so I thought…_

_End Flashback…_

**_(A.N. REVIEW!)_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**(A.N. Happy Valentine's Day Viewers! :D Remember to review! :D)**_

_**Red P.O.V.**_

I was snapped back into reality by the sound of Dib's voice. "Let us through." He growled at a guard.

I looked around and noticed that we were in front of the main gates of the castle with a whole bunch of guards surrounding us.

"We shall let you and Grey in, but not the old Irken." One of them hissed.

"You guys, she is just going to see Pur- I mean my father." I said, slipping back into character.

"Hmph!" I heard Grey say.

The guards looked amongst themselves. "We should contact Tallest Zim. Who is willing to sacrifice their life?" the main guard asked with a troubled face.

Gaz looked at Dib with a face that said 'What happened while I was gone?' but he just waved it off. "You guys!" he yelled at the already yelling guards. "I'll talk to him." Dib said and ran inside of the castle, but not before sending a glare in my direction.

'_**You caused all of this.'**_ Grey said.

'_What are you talking about?'_ I asked him as I moved closer to Gaz and slung my arm around her shoulder again.

All the guards looked at me with a look of confusion, but I shrugged it off. I love this girl, even if she may look old, but she's mine.

'_**She WAS yours, but not anymore. Let her choose Red.' **_Grey whispered to me.

I sighed_**. 'You know very well that if I let her choose she would go running after Zim.'**_ I thought back sadly.

There was silence. 'You know that you were the one that put Purple in the medical unit… right?' he asked me.

I froze. I forgot that that was the whole reason that we were coming here, Purple was in intense care. "Shit." I whispered to myself.

"Did you say something?" a guard asked me.

"Nothing." I growled and the guard flinched and then shrugged to walk back to where he was standing. I turned back to talk to Gaz. "Gaz, I'm going to go in already, wait here for Dib." I said and walked into the castle as fast as I could.

"What am I going to do?" I thought aloud to myself as I passed by several hallways. That's when it hit me, one of the things that she loved most was earth… I shall take it over and give it to her as a gift once I wipe out all of the earthlings that were destroying the planet.

'_**Red, you know that that is one of the worst ideas you've ever come up with!' **_I heard Grey yell outraged.

'_You shut up!' _I mentally growled at him and made my way down the hall to the weapons and voot-cruiser room.

I opened the door and walked inside but I didn't walk into the room that I had wanted to, I walked into the room where Purple had hid my old body.

I saw it floating in a huge tube full of a jelly like substance. Wires were attached to most of it's body, especially its head.

I moved my right hand closer and the weird thing was that it moved it's right hand too, but it never opened its eyes. Maybe… just maybe…

'_**Maybe what, Red?' **_Grey growled.

I walked up to the glass and pressed my hand up against it. The body placed it's hand against the glass on mine. That's when it's Bloody Red eyes opened. They had no feeling under them, they looked peaceful but dead, incomplete.

"Maybe Gaz doesn't like me in your body, Grey. She would love me in the body of the almighty Red… In my body." I said and kicked the glass, I watched as the glass slowly broke forming little images of spider webs against the glass until it became weak and gave way. The shattered glass fell to the floor, the jell like substance spilling on the floor with it and covering my feet.

I looked up to see my body hanging by the wires, no control over itself… but that'll soon change.

Gaz P.O.V.

Just as Grey left, Dib came running out of the castle. "Tallest Zim said to let her in, it's fine with him." Dib said grabbing my arm and starting to pull me in the direction of the castle.

"Wait!" One of the guards yelled. We stopped and I turned to look at who yelled. It was Bill, he was panting. It seems that he wasn't here when I was.

"I need to inform her of the rules of the castle!" Bill said.

Dib looked at me and I nodded. Dib let go of me and I slowly made my way to Bill.

Bill gave me a small smile, and when the other guards weren't looking, gave me a small wink, meaning that he had seen through my disguise.

"Gaz, it's good to see that you are still alive, I need to tell you something before you go in there though." He whispered.

I just nodded, I wasn't going to speak, these guards were trained well enough to recognize the voice of someone important, both good or bad, I don't know which one I was after all of this had happen, and I'm not willing to risk anything.

"Look, when you left, Tallest Zim changed, he seemed way more violent than he usually was. So most of the servants in the castle have quit, or um, have been assassinated." He said scratching his neck.

I wanted so badly to talk and say that wasn't true, but I had the feeling that Zim was gone, that he was replaced with something sinister, this was a Zim that I haven't heard of, this was Tallest Zim.

"And well, I suggest that you don't make eye contact with Tallest Zim. If I could recognize you by your eyes, I'm sure as Irk that Zim will too. Oh and whatever you do… don't mess with Zim's mistress." He warned and then pushed me in the direction of Dib and left before I could respond.

Dib grabbed me and pulled me through the halls. Throughout all of this, I kept looking down, in fear that we would crash into Zim. We stopped in front of a door, and Dib turned to look at me. "He wanted to see you alone, so this is as far as I go." He whispered. "If you need me, I'll be close, just be careful not to let Zim see you."

I nodded and he walked away. I sighed and prepared myself for the worst. I took in a deep breath and opened the door.

What I saw was bad, but not the kind of bad I thought it would be, it was just something that I never wanted to see. I walked in on Purple and his nurse!

I quickly ran back out, a deep flush on my face as I slowly closed the door behind me so they wouldn't know that I had walked in on them.

"Gaz?"


	16. Chapter 16

_**(A.N. REVIEW!)**_

_**Gaz P.O.V.**_

I looked down quickly, shutting my eyes, l the flush still on my face, it's a good thing that I still hadn't taken off the hologram machine.

I recognized that voice anywhere… it was Zim.

When I didn't respond he just shrugged and walked up to me. "Move, I need to see Purple." He hissed.

I refused to move and he sighed. He grabbed my arm and yanked me away from the door. When he tried to open the door, out of instinct, I grabbed his arm, stopping him.

He growled at me. "Who are you to touch me in such a way?"

I couldn't stop myself, I growled back and reached behind me to pull of the hologram machine. He stared at me in shock as my image changed from an elderly Irken, to the original Gaz.

"Don't go in there, Zim. Purple is… busy." I said, the blush returning, flooding my cheeks.

He stared at me in confusion. "How could he busy?"

"Uh… you don't want to know." I said and then went to look for Dib, sure my cover was blown, that didn't mean I had to talk to Zim.

There was a tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw that it was Zim. "What?"

"I, um… Where are the smeets?" he asked.

Out of all the things he could ask, he asks this. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I miss them. Gaz, you took them with you, and Gir isn't even yours! He's mine!" he exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

I did my best to keep calm, but all the waves of negativity that were rolling off of Zim were starting to take a toll on me. "Look Zim, both of us know that they would be better off with me." I growled back.

Before he could respond loud sirens started to roar throughout the castle. Zim grabbed me and pushed me behind him.

"What's going on?" I yelled.

"Someone has broken into the weapons room." He yelled back just as the guards came running around the corner, past us.

Somewhere in there I got swept out of Zims arms and into the violent crowd of gurads and was heading straight for danger.

"Gaz? What are you doing here?" Bill yelled he stopped and grabbed my arm before I could be pushed out of the way again.

"I have no idea what I'm doing here, I was being pushed among the guards, I have about a million bruises right now!" I complained.

"Look, I don't know where you came from, but I need you to go back. We don't know who is the one that broke into the weapons room, he might be extremely dangerous. Stay here!" he yelled and pushed me away from the crowd.

I knew that he only meant to be friendly, to protect me, but I absolutely hated it when people tell me to do, I'm getting sick of it.

I decided to ignore his advice and followed the last of the crowd to the last room.

"Put your hands in the air where we could see them!" I heard Bill yell.

I pushed my way through the crowd of guards and stood next to Bill, without any weapons.

It was a tall dark figure, it started to emerge out of the shadows a huge wicked smile on his face.

What really shocked me was who it was… Red. I froze… he was dead, Dib killed him!

Red's eyes landed on me. He gave me a huge smile that made my skin grow cold. "Gaz, my love! I have a surprise for you!" he said walking towards me.

Bill stepped in front of me, gun in his hands. "I don't know how you are still alive Red, but there is no way that you will get to our Queen Gaz." He growled, aiming at Red.

"Puny Irken, you don't know who you are messing with." Red growled back, his eyes flaming with anger.

"It's one of you against the entire castle guards Red, give up." Bill snarled.

Red smiled evilly. "Go ahead… shoot me."

"It's your death wish." Bill whispered and shot at Red. Just as the ray was about to hit Red, it bounced back to Bill, getting his leg. He fell o the ground with a howl of pain. "How is that possible?" he asked, his hands clutching the gaping hole in his leg.

"I'm in the weapons room! I thought you would be smarter than that, but apparently not. It's a ray deflector… Idiots." He said and rolled his eyes.

Some of the guards rushed to his side and started to pull Bill out of the room. "Get Queen Gaz out of here." He yelled and howled in pain again.

"No! She stays, I need to talk to her." Red yelled.

The guards started to pull me out of the room but my curiosity got the best of me… I held up my hand, motioning them to stop. "How are you alive Red? Zim saw you die." I asked calmly.

"I never died Gaz. Your annoying brother didn't kill me, he just knocked me out." He said.

"He hated you just as much as I did for killing our father, Red. Why would he do that?" I asked him, stepping closer to him.

"Because Purple asked him too." Red said.

"Red, you aren't making any sense!"

"I don't know when but Purple had talked to Dib and made a deal with Dib, and well the rest is a story that I should tell you later." He smiled tenderly at me. "But I have a surprise for you."

"I don't want any surprises from you Red." I told him, putting my foot down.

"Oh but I'm sure that you will love this one!" he said, his eyes gleaming with happiness and I swear I saw the Red that I used to love.

I shook it off. "Don't tell me, Red. I don't want to know."

"Are you sure?" he asked his eyes saddening. My squidly-spooch throbbed. I sighed, I'm not cold hearted, but there has to be some limits to the kindness that I do… right?

"Fine, tell me." I told him, trying to ignore the confused looks the guards were throwing my way.

"I'm going to take over earth for you! I know how much you love it, so I'll give it to you, once I exterminate all the humans that are killing it!" he said, throwing his head back and laughing maniacally.

I crouched defensively. "Red, you have done enough damage, I'm telling you now, don't do it."

"Huh… that's what Grey said." He said to himself and then shrugged.

"No matter, this shall be a token of my love to you, then and only then will you love me once again… and this time, I won't screw it up." He said with a wink and then made his way towards one of the voot-cruisers that were equipped and ready to use. He jumped in and flew out of there causing there to be a huge hole in the wall of the castle.

The guards were about to run after him but I stopped them. "Stop! Don't move! This is my fight, and mine alone! None of you do anything!" I yelled and ran to get my own voot-cruiser.

"Gaz! Stop right there!" I heard Zim yell from behind me.

**_(A.N. REVIEW!)_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim! :D Now… on with the story!**_

_**Gaz P.O.V. **_

I looked back to see an angry Zim heading in my direction, storming past all the guards. Something in my squidly-spooch jumped at the sight of him, but I had to stay in control… I had to remember that he didn't trust me, and that I don't trust him back.

"What do you want, Zim? I'm trying to go save earth." I asked getting into the voot-cruiser.

"Get out of their now! It's too dangerous!" he yelled at me.

"What do you care?" I asked him, a bit too harshly. He flinched, looking hurt and I wanted to go up to him and just pull him into a tight embrace and murmur words of comfort but I couldn't, I had to go save earth.

"I won't let you go." He stated and walked over to the voot-cruiser that I was in and hopped in trying to capture me.

I tried to stay away, but he was right behind me, arms outstretched, and to make matters worse the voot-cruiser was a tiny little thing.

He grabbed me from behind and was about to pull me out of the voot-cruiser but he lost his balance and landed on the auto pilot button that started the voot-cruiser.

I could only sit by and let this happen, I couldn't do anything as the voot-cruiser took flight after Red. I couldn't believe this… I was trapped with Zim.

"Look at what you did Zim!" I yelled grabbing at my antennas.

"What I did? It was your fault, not Zims! You were the one that wanted to run away with that male! Who is he anyways? Now you are just running off with every male you see aren't you? First it was Grey, and now him! He robbed an Irk damned voot-cruiser Gaz!" he yelled back pointing at the other voot-cruiser that was now just a speck among the stars.

I flinched, his words tearing my squidly-spooch in half. I could feel tears starting to weld up in my eyes. I looked away from Zim and went to sit down in the back of the voot-cruiser.

Zim quieted down, looking at me with a strange look on his face. He sat down next to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

I roughly shock it off and looked the other way. "Don't touch me Zim." I angrily whispered at him, my throat tightening with sadness.

"Gaz, I'm sorry that I'm not the Irken that you want to be with, I'm sorry I'm not perfect." He whispered back.

I looked at him as tears started to roll down my cheeks. "Zim… I'm sorry that you can't trust me as much as I would like you too… I really have no idea what caused you to… not trust me as much as I trusted you."

He just sat there, looking out of the window at the billions of stars that were littered everywhere. "You know, any other time, this would have been pretty romantic." He whispered with a chuckle.

I chuckled back and wiped away the tears that were rolling down my cheeks with my wrist. "Your right, we should have done this on our honey moon." I whispered with a small smile, remembering the times when Zim and I were happy, content with each other's company.

"Your right… What happened to us?" he asked, looking down at me, sorrow filling his eyes.

"I really have no idea, one day we were fine, perfectly in love, and the next… it's like we were destined to not be with each other." I said, my head falling back with a thud against the voot-cruiser.

"But you weren't in love with me, you just wanted to be with me so that you could be queen." He said, fury returning to his eyes.

I stared at him in shock. "Where the hell did you get that from?" I yelled at him, infuriated.

He looked at me. "That is what you said the night you came back. I had passed out and you started to say these nasty things about how you never loved me, and how I was just a toy!" he yelled at me, getting up and sitting in the driver's seat.

I was about to yell back at him but then I stopped. "Zim?" I called for him, but he ignored me. "Zim!" I yelled at him again, louder but he just turned the other way. I growled and got up. I walked up to him and slapped him, trying to knock some sense into him. "Zim! Who told you all those things?" I growled grabbing onto his shoulders.

He just looked at me, hurt passing through his face as his fingers touched the red mark that I left on his cheek. "Why do you want to know? Huh? Is it so that you could just tell Zim more lies?" he spat at me.

Realization hit me across the face. Who else would be there for him when he woke up. "It was your mistress wasn't it?"

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't." he mumbled, crossing his arms.

"Zim! How could you trust her after only sleeping with her once? Unless you slept with her before…" my voice trailed off as I started to get a sickening feeling in my squidly-spooch. Zim was turning into Red.

"No Gaz! It's not like that!" he said. "I still love you, it doesn't matter what you say, I love you!" he said, pulling me into a tight embrace.

"Zim! You need to learn how to trust me. Zim, how could you believe a one night stand that I didn't love you?" I asked him, hugging him back. I sighed, my squidly-spooch started to throb in happiness.

"I have no idea. I guess you could call it a moment of weakness." He whispered as he bent down to kiss my neck.

I sighed as we stood there, in the cramped little voot-cruiser. Who would have known that somehow Red would bring me and Zim back together…

"Oh Zim... What am I going to do with you?" I asked him as I snuggled closer to him.

**_(A.N. AAHH! They're back together! ZAGR! Anyways… REVIEW! :D)_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Gaz P.O.V.**_

It's been six months sense we left Irk. Sure, now everything was cleared up between me and Zim, but I'm still mad at him for cheating on me, so I didn't let him get too touchy with me.

"Gaz, maybe we should consider what we are going to do when we land." He said, scratching his head as he saw that we only had about one more day until we reach earth, which meant that Red had already landed.

I nodded. "I miss the smeets, I haven't been separated this long from Jack before." I whispered.

Zim looked at me and grabbed me and sat down on the driver's seat, sitting me on his lap, pulling me close to him.

"They're okay, Gaz, they're with my father-in-law." He said, his head snuggling into the crook of my neck.

I sighed. "You know I never thought about it, but…" I started to say but I decided that it wasn't worth my breath, and I just shook my head.

"But what?" Zim asked, sitting up again, his antennas shot up in curiosity.

I looked at him and then stroked one of them lightly. They were soft, velvety. Zim purred and leaned back, distracted. He shook his head again. "Tell Zim what you wanted to say." He murmured as he pulled my hand away.

I shook my hand and grabbed at both his antennas this time. He sighed in pleasure. "Gaz what are you doing?" he asked, his voice seemed strained, but this time he didn't move my hands, he just sat back and relaxed into my touch, closing his eyes tightly.

"Nothing." I taunted, a smile on my face. _'What a way to pass the time.'_ I thought to myself with a roll of my eyes.

"Gaz, you are teasing me way too much for your own good." He warned, and pulled away my hands. He opened his eyes and all I saw was lust.

I complied and leaned against his chest. "Sorry." I said, sounding remorseful, but the little she-devil inside me was laughing wickedly.

Zim let out a sigh, and shook his head. "It's okay. Now, what were you saying?" he asked, grabbing my hands this time.

I rolled my eyes. "I never thought about this much, but lately I've been wondering what it'd be like to have a…" I trailed off, knowing that it will frustrate Zim.

Zim groaned. "Gaz! The suspense is killing Zim!" he said, but then he got a devilish smile.

He slowly leaned in towards me. "Tells me Gaz." He whispered in my antenna.

I shivered. I pushed myself away from him. "Oh no you don't." I told him.

He pouted. "I wouldn't have to do it if you just tell me."

"Alright then… I've been wondering what it'd be like to have a smeet. Like an actual smeet that grows up, one that will be born from me." I sighed dreamily, and leaned onto his chest again.

"I could happily help you in making one." Zim said into my antenna.

My eyes widened. I shot up strait. "Zim." I said warning him.

"Hey if you get to play around, why can't I play around with you?" he asked the devilish smile returning. His hand shot up and grabbed my antenna. He fingered it lightly. It sent goose-bumps all over my skin, I shuddered.

I slapped his hand away. "Stop it Zim! Fine, I won't play around with you anymore." I grumbled, crossing my arms and looking away.

Zim chuckled. "I never said that I didn't like you playing around with me."

I rolled my eyes, and touched his antenna again. He sighed, content and happy. He leaned back into the chair and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling.

'_Hmm… I wonder.'_ I thought to myself.

I leaned in and kissed his cheek without letting go of his antenna. One of his eyes opened, peering at me, curiously, when I didn't do anything, he closed it again with a shrug.

I gave him another kiss, and looked away so he wouldn't see my devilish smile. I looked back and saw that both his eyes were closed enjoying the feeling of my fingers on his antenna.

I gave him another kiss on the cheek and I saw his eyes screw themselves shut tighter. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his finger clench on the arm rest.

I let out an involuntary giggle and I swear I heard Zim's teeth clench.

I leaned in and gave him a kiss on his throat. He groaned. "Gaz… please stop." He said through clenched teeth, his fingers poking holes into the armrest as he peered at me with one of his eyes shut tightly, and the other beautiful red one filled with lust.

I laughed and pulled my hand away from his antenna. He let out a sigh of relief and disappointment.

"So you like it when I play around with you, huh?" I asked him, a smug face on my look.

"Shut your noise tube, Gaz." He said, pouting.

I smiled and kissed him, this time on the lips. I felt him smile, and he kissed me back. This kiss didn't have an ounce of teasing behind it, it was pure love, not forceful.

My hands went up to cup his cheeks. One of his hands went to hold the back of my neck and the other on my waist holding me to him.

We broke away from each other to breath. "I love you so much Zim. So much that it hurts." I whispered to him, panting.

He smiled and pulled me even closer to him. "As I love you Gaz." He said and Zim being Zim, he just had to ruin the moment.

"So… how's about we try for that smeet you wanted." He asked, a sly smile crossing his face.

I pulled away from him and punched his arm.

"Ow! It was only a question Gaz!" he complained as he rubbed his arm with a pout.

"Yes, it was that question that ruined the moment." I told him a sly smile crossing my face.

_**(A.N. Okay, this chapter was supposed to show that Zim and Gaz had made up just in case some of you didn't understand it in the other one. I'm a HUGE ZAGR fan so… I've been wanting to write something like this for a while now! :D Sorry if it was a bit **__**too**__** graphic. :/ oh well…PLEASE REVIEW! :D)**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_(A.N. Review!)_**

**_Dib P.O.V._**

Why was I always the one that had to stay behind?

After Zim and Gaz left to follow Red, Membrane and the other Sir Units had left with them, but told me to stay behind and watch the kingdom.  
>"I told you so. You should have just let me kill him Purple ." I complained pulling up a chair so that I could sit down next to Purple's bed.<p>

Purple coughed. "Your shoving this in my face now?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and then changed the subject. "So… you and the nurse, huh?" I asked grinning and elbowing him.

He smiled and sighed, a dreamy look on his face. "Yeah, Carol is my girlfriend. We're planning on getting married when all these problems are over." He said.

I looked at him and shook my head. "Purple, that's just it, you don't know when all of this is over."

"Yeah, that's what carol said too. But really, I don't want to get married right now, look at all the damage Red has caused. You were right, I should have let you kill him." He said.

Just as I was about to respond, there was a knock on the door. I looked at Purple, we weren't expecting anyone.

Purple just shrugged. "Come in." he said.

The door opened and the Grey came walking in, or at least I think it was, I don't know what to believe anymore.

"What are you doing here, Red?" I asked him. "Weren't you going to take over earth?"

Purple couldn't move a muscle he was terrified that the person who just walked in was going to do him more harm.

"I'm not Red." He said. Jezz, this was beyond confusing. "I'm Grey, his conscience. Look somehow when you put us in this body, I was the one with the control, but then it got all out of hand and I lost that control to Red and then… that happened." He said pointing at Purple.

Purples relaxed, he was safe… for now.

"If you're his conscience… then what are you doing in another body?" I asked him.

"That is what I'm wondering. I have no idea what he did but he did it. He's even more dangerous now than he was before, Dib. He doesn't have me to tell him what he is doing is wrong. He's a mad lunatic!" Grey said, grabbing at his antennas. "What am I going to do?"

I looked at Purple. "He's your son." I told him, raising my hands to say that I have no part in this. I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me.

There was no way that I was going to get in between family trouble.

I walked, not really having to do anything. Zim in his depressive state, had finished all the paper work that needed to be done. I considered going to that rave everyone was talking about, but really, I was supposed to take care of the kingdom, not have fun.

I sighed and kicked a tiny pebble that was in my way in the direction of the office door.

I kicked it a bit too hard because the metal door bent a little. "Oops." I said to myself as I went to inspect the damage, not really caring, just having nothing better to do.

Just as I was about to enter the office to see if the little pebble did any damage on the other side of the door when I heard voices. I froze, it was Lez… but who was she talking to?

"Now is my chance, all I have to do is get rid of Dib and then I'll be complete ruler of Irk." I heard Lez say with a laugh.

I should have known better than to let her stay here. I walked away as quietly as I could and made my way to find Bill.

I stopped when I saw one of the guards. I walked in front of him. "Where is Bill?" I asked him.

He gave me a confused look.

I sighed. "The head guard." I told him and then realization crossed his face.

"This way." He said and led me in the direction of which I came. I was getting more and more confused with every step I took. The guard stopped in front of the office door where Lez was.

My jaw dropped, Bill was the one that Lez was talking to. My shock wore off quickly. I grabbed the guards arm and pulled him away from the door. "You only receive orders from me now, I'm the new head guard. You got that?" I asked him, fury building up in my eyes.

He nodded and saluted. "Gather up all the guards. And meet up here." I ordered him and he ran off.

Not ten minutes later they all gathered up where I stood. "We have a traitor in the castle." I said, pacing back and forth. The guards looked amongst themselves. "Just in case you haven't heard… I'm the new head guard. The old one, Bill, he is a traitor. He is in alliance with Lez. They are planning a conspiracy. I want you all to go in there and arrest them and take them as far away from the castle as possible." I said and they all nodded and charged for the door.

I sighed, Gaz is going to be heart broken when she finds out about this.


	20. Chapter 20

_**(A.N. sorry for not uploading for a while. Anyways… onto Chapter 20! :D)**_

_**Gaz P.O.V.**_

I woke up to beeping.

"Gaz! We're going to crash land!" Zim said tapping on my shoulder.

I looked out the window, really tired and saw earth approaching quickly.

I jumped into Zim's lap (he was sitting down on the driver seat) and wrapped my arms around his neck, my head cowering against his shoulder, bracing for impact. His head bent against mine, hugging me to him as tightly as possible.

The ship rocked back and forth as it entered the earth's gravitational pull.

Zim suddenly got up, with me in his arms and pressed a button on the dash board. The ship stopped just as we were about to crash land on the earth's surface, we were hovering among the trees of some forest.

"I thought you said we were going to crash land!" I said looking up at him.

"I did, but I never said that I could not stop it." He said grinning down at me as he went to sit back down on the driver seat.

I slapped his shoulder and stepped away from him, rubbing at my tired eyes. I looked at him and smiled. "I know where we are going to go." I told him.

He gave me a confused face. "Where?"

"You'll see." I said as I typed in the coordinates to my earth childhood home.

_**(Two Days later)**_

_**Red P.O.V.**_

Things were going much more smoothly in my head now that Grey was out of the way. I sighed and relaxed. Finally a body of my own.

I was sitting in the so called "High School". Apparently it's where the earthlings go and learn… stuff.

It's boring, but I could use them against them.

I'll plant a bomb on each one of these schools and wait until the parental units are all devastated, then, and only then will I be able to make my move.

I minding my own business, day dreaming about having Gaz back in my arms, when the teacher snapped her ruler against my desk.

"Stop daydreaming Red. We have new students and I want to make sure that they will be humiliated by every one in class.' Mrs. Bitters grumbled.

I made a mental note to myself to make sure that Mrs. Bitters be the first one to be killed.

There was a knock on the classroom door. The whole class turned to see who it was.

"Come in!" Mrs. Bitters yelled, and somehow transformed into a shadow and back into her human form when she was sitting behind her desk once more.

The door opened to reveal two teens.

One of them had strangely familiar Purple hair, and dashing purple eyes, she reminded me oddly of... Gaz?

"Ah, Gaz! I haven't heard from you in two years. So, you're a senior now? Who cares, and who are you?" Mrs. Bitters asked, looking pointedly at the teenage boy that was at the door, leaning casually against it.

He had a black leather coat on that had the Irken symbol on it, his eyes being covered by darkly shaded glasses, trying to pull off a mysterious look. Any other Irken, they would have been fooled, but I knew who these were.

"My name is Zim." He said. All the girls of the class fawned and sighed over Zim, absolutely loving him.

They sighed in disappointment, and then sent glares in Gaz's direction when Zim wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm guessing you guys are the new students." Mrs. Bitters said and looked around the class room. She pointed at the two students that were next to me. "You! Go to the underground class room!" she growled and a hole opened up underneath the desks of the teens. They let out a screech as they fell into it, but the desks and chairs stayed in place.

Zim and Gaz made their way and sat next to each other, both of them glaring in my direction.

I looked at Gaz and sent her a wink in her direction, grinning.

Zim let out a growl.

I let out a chuckle, and I at least tried to pretend to listen to the lesson that Mrs. Bitters was giving.

'_This is going to be fun!'_ I thought to myself as an evil smile found its way to my face.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Gaz P.O.V.**_

How he could be so cocky, I don't know but I had to come up with a plan. I didn't want it to end this way, but I had no other choice he has gone off the edge… I'm gonna have to kill him.

I was glaring in Red's direction when the lunch bell rang. "Class Dismissed." Mrs. Bitters said and transformed into her shadow form and disappeared.

Red left before I could say anything, and Zim didn't try to stop him, he just glared in his direction. "Zim? We have to find a way to kill him." I whispered to him as we left the classroom.

"Your right, but it won't be today, I have a feeling that he is up to something… something that we don't know about, Gaz." He said, removing his shades.

"Put those back on! You don't want anyone catching you!" I told him. He had 'Misplaced' his contacts so now he was stuck wearing those shades,

He put them back on and threw an arm around my shoulder, hugging me to him protectively.

"You aren't jealous, right?" I asked him.

"What me? The almighty Zim? Ha! Of course not!" he said.

I looked at him curiously but kept walking. I couldn't help but notice all the glares he sent in the directions of all the guys that were string in my direction. "I don't know why but, it seems that you may be a just a little jealous."

"So what if I am? It's only natural! I mean were you jealous when Lez came into my life?" he asked, looking down at me.

"That's different." I said and looked away.

"No it's not, it's the same thing." He whispered, and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I snuggled in closer to him, enjoying, but the moment had to be ruined.

A girl walked up to us, followed by two others, stopping us in our tracks. They glared at me and then started to fawn over Zim.

"So you're Zim? It's nice to meet you, my names Glena." The leader of the little group said, brushing up against him.

Before Zim could react, I pushed her off, a little bit too forcefully, she went flying against the lockers. She hit her head, but there was no real damage done other than a bruise maybe two. "I'm sorry, but he's taken." I threatened.

I turned to Zim, grabbed him by the collar pulling him to me and planted a kiss on his lips.

The girls behind me growled. Arms wrapped around my waist pulling me away from Zim. A pair of hands circled around my wrists.

Glena looked at me with an evil look on her face. "I'm going to make you regret touching me." She said and punched my squidly-spooch, knocking the wind out of me.

I growled at her and kicked at the girls that were restraining me, hearing some bones crack. I cracked my neck, and my fingers, a habit that I picked up from Dib. "You're going to regret ever messing with my man." I growled at her and was about to beat her to a pulp when Zim grabbed me.

"Gaz, don't give her the satisfaction." He said, patting my holograms hair.

I glared at her. "You were saved this time." I growled at her.

Instead of picking up her minions from the ground she winked and sent a flirtatious wave to _**MY**_ Zim. "Why you little-" I started but was cut off by Zim's gloved claw covering my mouth.

Zim dragged me away to the parking lot. He let go of me and looked at me and then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I yelled at him, my eye starting to twitch.

"Nothing, I just love to see you jealous." He whispered, with a goofy smile.

I stepped on his foot, hard, and walked away. I looked back to see him hopping on one foot. "Zim, come on, don't be such a smeet!" I yelled and then looked around to see people looking at me oddly, then I noticed my mistake. "Don't be such a baby!" I yelled, correcting my mistake, and sighed in relief when they all went back to walking around.

Zim grumbled something under his breath, but I just ignored it and grabbed him by his collar again, giving him another kiss. "I love you Zim, you know that." I told him, pulling away from him and smoothing down his collar.

He smiled and got a hold of my hands. "I love you too Gaz, no female will EVER replace you. Come on, we're going to be late for class." He said, kissing my hands, and pulling me with him to our next class.

**_(A.n. Be sure to leave a review! :) )_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Red POV_**

I watched as they hugged each other. How I hated Zim. All this was his fault; I bet he tricked her into believing that she loved him.

The sooner I get this plan done the better. _**'What if… I put explosives in the school, and it go off at the same time that Zim is in the building… kill two birds with one stone…' **_I thought to myself.

I'll start planting the explosives tonight, once everyone is gone.

The sky grew dark with every passing hour. I looked out the window of the base I had constructed yesterday, feeling depressed and alone. When Grey was in my head, I at least had someone to talk to, but now… I was alone.

This would have been so different if I hadn't cheated on Gaz.

How did this all start again?

_Flash back _

_I was sitting down on a bar stool, a cup full of an alcoholic Irken beverage, drinking away my problems._

_Someone tapped on my shoulder._

_I whipped around and saw a beautiful women, almost as beautiful as my Gaz, she was tall and her antennas were a really odd brown rectangular shape._

"_I like tall guys…" she whispered into my antenna._

_My eyes widened, __**'Do not fall into the temptation Red. Gaz would feel horrible if she ever found out.**__' I thought to myself._

_The next morning I sat up in my bed with a pounding headache. I saw a figure laying down next to me and smiled to myself, but then I frowned when I saw that it didn't have the scar on the cheek like Gaz's… that's when I realized that I had just had an affair._

_I groaned and slapped my forehead. "Get up and get out." I growled at the figure._

_It's silver eyes opened and looked at me. "Let me stay." She whimpered, crawling towards me._

"_Get out now!" I yelled at her, pointing to the door._

"_But-" she started but I interrupted her._

"_Don't make me get the guards." I growled at her._

_She trembled in fear, jumped out of the bed, dressing herself and ran out of the room._

_I sighed and fell back on the bed, odd thing was, I didn't remember having a relationship with her._

_Every night after that, I had an affair, always with different girls, but slowly, I would choose them so that they would look like Gaz, it seemed to ease the guilt a little._

_End flash back_

_**(A.N.: Hey you guys! Sorry I't kinda short, I have writers block for this story... sorry! Give me ideas you guys! :D)**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Invader Zim is not mine!**_

_**Purple POV**_

"Dib, are you sure he's guilty? I mean, what if he just happened to be at the wrong place on the wrong time?" I asked him.

We have been talking about the subject with Bill for about two days now. I know Bill, and he isn't the type of person to go around making conspiracies, something is real wrong about all of this.

We were sitting in the medical unit, my room. I can't believe I'm still in here, but I guess it's worth it if I get to see my Carol every day.

"I'm positive, I heard them talking Purple." Dib growled, obviously getting annoyed with me. "So, where did Grey go?" he asked changing the subject.

"Well, we talked about it and we decided that it was for the best if Grey went and put an end in Red's reign of terror." I told him, a little saddened.

"So Grey is going to kill Red?" Dib asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, the sad thing is that by doing so, he's going to kill himself to." I murmured, I really liked the idea of having a son.

"So he went on a suicide mission?" Dib asked.

I nodded. Where was Carol when I needed her? "Dib, I really like Grey, he really was like a son to me." I told him.

Dib patted my back. "Don't worry, Purple. I'm sure you and Carol are going to have a lot of kids. And if you don't well you could always adopt." Dib said.

I sighed. "None of them will be able to replace Grey though."

"I never said they would replace him, Purple. This is his destiny, to save the earth from Red. He will always hold a special place in my heart because of that. Not to mention yours. Well, I guess not our hearts, in our squidly-spooches. Purple, you'll have to move on sooner or later. I'm pretty sure Carol would want to have smeets.

"They won't replace Grey, trust me on this one, they'll have their own little space in your squidly-spooch." Dib said, poking my arm.

"Thanks for the speech, Dib." I said. "Now where were we before you changed the subject? Oh yeah we were talking about b-" I started but Dib cut me off.

"I wonder how Gaz is doing." He said.

"For membranes sake, let's hope she's doing fine, how could he get lost on his way to earth?" I asked myself.

"I bet it was because of Gir and Jack." Dib said with a roll of his eyes.

"True, but maybe he forgot how to handle a voot-cruiser." I said.

"Maybe he got distracted or something." Dib said.

We started to list off options when a voice from behind us. "Or maybe he is listening to you."

We turned to see Membrane on one of the computer screens, Gir and Jack sleeping in the background.

"Hey, how much of that did you hear?" I asked him.

"Hmm… around the part where you were talking about smeets." He said and chuckled. "You guys are slow, I was waiting to see how long it'd take you to actually see that you had a transmission, but then you started to insult me." He said, his eyes turning into a deep red.

"So why did you get lost dad?" Dib asked.

"You were right Purple. I'm afraid I have forgotten how to handle a voot-cruiser. When you are my age, it's hard to remember a lot of things."

"How old are you dad?" Dib asked.

"AS far as you know, I'm fifty."

"On earth you are fifty, but on Irk?"

Membrane kept opening and closing his mouth as if he was about to respond but then forgot.

"Need some help there?" I asked him with a chuckle.

"Yeah, how could I forget how old I am?" he asked himself, bumping his head a couple of times to see if that helped him remember, but it was no use.

"You're around five hundred, maybe six hundred years old Membrane, the youngest of the elders… until Red kicked you out." I explained.

I looked at Dib and saw that his jaw had slacked and it seemed like anytime now, it was about to hit the ground. It was hilarious, I couldn't help but laugh.

There was a knock at the door and one of the most beautiful creature I will ever set my eyes on walked in. "Purple, how are you feeling today?" Carol asked, sitting next to me on the bed.

Dib shook his head and stood up. "That is my cue to leave." He told me and then turned to Membrane. "Dad, I'll accept your transmission in another room." He stated.

"Alright son." Membrane said and the transmission ended leaving the screen black.

"Bye Purple, I'll talk to you tomorrow, bye Carol, it was nice seeing you." Dib said and scurried out of the room, locking the door on his way out.

I wrapped my arm around Carol's waist and pulled her down onto the bed so that she was lying next to me, her brown eyes widened in surprise, but she laughed.

"Purple! Not while I'm on the clock!" she said laughing.

I kissed her, and she relaxed into my touch. "So, Carol? How do you feel about having smeets?"

_**(A/N: sorry about the wait! :D don't forget to review!)**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Gaz POV**_

"Zim, I know that our PAKS are malfunctioning but maybe we should go cheek out the school… I saw Red linger around today, and I'm not so sure that it was to study." I told him chewing on my bottom lip. It was a habit that I picked up when I got nervous.

"It won't hurt to see." He said and got up and off of the couch.

We were at my childhood home, sitting on the sofa, planning our next move of when I got a bad feeling in my gut.

For some reason, our PAKs were malfunctioning, it's as if someone hacked into a control brain or something because our PAK legs won't work and we keep on getting weird feelings.

I stood up and followed him out the door, it was getting dark outside. "Zim, we better hurry up, these streets aren't trust worthy when night falls." I told him catching up and walking next to him.

"Gaz it's going to be okay. No one would dare mess with the almighty Zim. Now come on, before anything bad happens." Zim said slinging his arm around me and pulling me closer to him walking faster in the direction of the school.

I thought I heard a branch snap behind us but I ignored it.

"Zim, the doors are locked. I've heard that they usually lock around six… it's eight." I told him looking up at the school.

Zim shrugged, letting go of me, and walked up to the double doors and gave it a small pull.

The door gave way but what was strange was that the cement crumbled under his weight and a huge hole opened up underneath him. He fell down but grabbed onto the ledge, trying to hold himself up.

"Zim!" I yelled, going over and trying to pull him up, but I couldn't.

Zim's eyes widened when he looked behind me. "Gaz! Behind you!" he said, desperately trying to get out.

My eyes widened and I spun around. "Red."

_**Zim POV**_

I can't use my PAK legs to get out of here! Stupid malfunctioning PAK, but Zim could do anything!

"Red." Gaz said simply, not letting go of my hand.

"Gaz, you have to get away from there." Red said.

"Never, not without Zim." She hissed at him and the tried to help me out of here.

I tried to get a good grip so I could get out of this deep hole, but it was too muddy.

"Gaz that hole is filled with explosives… I really don't think you'd want to be there." Red stated, grabbing Gaz from around her waist.

She pushed him off and grabbed my arm, trying desperately to pull me out. From the corner of my eye I saw Red pull out a control.

"Gaz." I said, trying to stop her struggling.

"What is it Zim? We have to get you out of there." She said, trying to pull me out, but I knew it was no use.

I reached to her face so that she could look at me, my grip only getting weaker.

"Gaz, go, leave." I told her, trying to hold on so that I could at least say good bye.

"Zim, I'm getting you out of here." She said.

"No Gaz, look at me. Look at Zim." I told her when she looked away. She turned to me. "There is no use for this and you know it. Go, kill Red… he's long overdue." I told her, my grip in the edge starting to slip.

"But Zim, I-" she started but I interrupted her.

"Bye Gaz." I murmured and brought her lips to mine for one last kiss. Right in the middle of the kiss, my strength disappeared and I couldn't hold onto the edge anymore, and I fell into the deep hole.

Gaz reached in, as if she could reach for me and save me. "Zim!" she yelled, tears forming in her eyes, her hand clenching, and my squidly-spooch tore in half, the look of torture on her face… I couldn't look at her anymore.

Red grabbed her and pulled her away, and they disappeared from view.

I hit the bottom of the hole with a loud thud, some of my bones cracking; I couldn't hold back a scream of pain. I looked down at myself. My clothes were a mess. I lost complete feeling in one arm, and I couldn't move the other one at all, my leg was twisted in an unnatural way.

A blinking light on the other side of the hole caught my attention, my eyes widened in horror when I saw that it was a ticking time bomb. "He was in the weapons room! How could I forget that vital piece of information?" I growled at myself and closed my eyes, turning the other way, just waiting for it to go off.

_**Gaz POV**_

"No! Zim! Oh Irk No!" I screamed when I saw a huge mushroom top of smoke come from the direction of the school.

"He deserved it." Red said from behind me.

I couldn't contain my anger. I turned around and pounced on him, tackling him to the ground and punching him several times.

"Take that back!" I yelled at him, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him up and down, his head hitting the concrete every time I pushed down.

Red growled and rolled over so that he was on top of me; his hands held mine down while his PAK legs held my legs down so I wouldn't kick and thrash.

"Now that Zim is finally out of the picture, you are all mine… I might even give up on taking over earth if that'll make you happy." He whispered into my antenna.

"Let go of me Red." I growled at him.

"No, you are mine now Gaz, now let's get off this rock." He said, getting up and grabbing me, throwing me over his shoulder, his PAK legs grabbing my hands and feet.

"Let Gaz go Red." I heard someone say. I looked up to see that it was Grey.

"Grey? What are you doing here?" Red asked, not letting me down.

"I'm here to do what is right… to get rid of you." Grey said.

I didn't have the strength to do anything… Zim was gone… he wasn't here with me anymore… Zim is dead.

I let out a small sob, tears streaming down my face.

"You have done enough damage Red. Let her go so that I could kill you." Grey said.

_**(A/N: :O... the end is near!)**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**(A/N: Important! The fate of this story lies in your hands! I have a poll on my profile page concerning this story! Every vote counts! Please vote and don't forget to review this chapter!)**_

_**Gaz POV**_

"Let go of me so I could kill you Red!" I yelled, my depression quickly turning into bling fury. I clawed at his back, my nails ripping the shirt.

"Stop it Gaz! I'm not going to let you go!" Red growled, his grip around my legs tightening.

"Let her go!" Grey yelled tackling him and I went down with them, once we were on the ground I tried to roll away from Red's grasp but he had a good grip on me.

Grey started to throw in some punches. "This is for my father, this is for the kingdom, this is for Irk." He kept on listing things with every punch he gave, soon enough; blood was dripping down the side of Red's mouth. Red couldn't defend himself, he had a tight grip on me and wouldn't let go.

"Stop Grey." I growled at him.

Grey looked at me shocked. "Huh?"

"Save some for me." I snarled and jumped back at Red, pushing Grey out of the way and taking his space. "How dare you kill Zim you bastard!" I growled at him, getting in a few punches before Red grabbed my hands, preventing me from doing any more damage.

"Irk damn it Red! You are going to pay for killing the love of my life!" I yelled at him trying to get a few good kicks in.

Grey pulled me off of Red. "Gaz, I'll handle him… it's why I'm here. You go look for Zim, or at least what is left of him." He told me, pushing me in the direction of the school.

I looked at him. "Don't you dare, Gaz. I worked hard to earn your love… I'm not about to lose it now." Red growled trying to get up but failed, his hands clutching almost every inch of his torso in pain.

I looked from Red to Grey. I grabbed greys arm. "I have no idea what is going on here, Grey, I have no idea why you are taking this responsibility… but I trust you." I said, pulling him into a hug and then turning to run back to the school, ignoring the angry yelling from Red.

I ran to the school… but it wasn't there anymore, all you could see is tiny ashes falling from the sky and the ground a deep black from the explosion. I looked around, desperately trying to find Zim… but nothing.

I ran to the spot where Red had trapped Zim but saw that it was no longer there, it was just a massive hole.

I dropped to my knees, he was really gone… I didn't even get to tell him I loved him the last time we saw each other.

My fists pounded against the ground as I let out screams of pain and agony. My hope was gone…

"Irk Damn it Zim! Why did you leave me? Fucking bastard! You left me alone!" I yelled, I could hear sirens in the background, probably the police to see what happened.

"Zim!" I yelled out to the air. "You can't be dead! Zim! Where ever you are, answer me." Tears were flowing out of my eyes. I grabbed a fist full of dirt in my hand and clenched my fingers around it. It was still burning hot from the explosion. I kept digging at the dirt, it seemed to give me the chance of letting out my steam.

I dug at the dirt until I was a few good 3, maybe 4 feet in when I thought I saw a flash of green and purple under my fingers.

Curiosity spiked somewhere in what was left in my squidly-spooch as I kept digging.

A black, gloved fist shot up at me through the dirt, almost hitting my face. My hope rose and slowly as I yanked at the hand to pull it up, I realized that this was Zim.

As soon as I pulled Zim's torso out of the dirt, I hugged him to me. "Zim." I said against his neck.

"Gaz." He said, coughing up dirt. "I thought you left." He managed to say through deep jagged breaths of air.

"I was pulled away Zim… I would never leave you… not in this situation. Zim… I love you." I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Zim looked down at me with a small smile still breathing hard. "Gaz… I love you too, but could you please help me out of here?" he asked.

I let out a small chuckle. "You don't know how depressed I was… I thought you were dead Zim!" I told him as I dug the rest of his body out and helped him to stand up.

"It's not that easy to get rid of the tallest Gaz." Zim said with a small smile.

"Zim… your leg…" I said, looking at his leg. It was twisted in a ninety degree angle. That's when I took a good look at the rest of his body. "Dear Irk Zim, if only Jack was here." I mumbled as I tried to help Zim up, but I was afraid I would make things worse.

_**(A/N: This story would be no fun if Zim was dead! Right? Or should I kill him? Hmm… Review!)**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Grey POV**_

"I don't know how many times I've tried to warn you about this Red. How many times did I tell you that someone was going to end up dying, and that that someone was going to be you." I said, looking down at red who was still on the ground.

"Shut Up, Grey. You know how I am, especially sense you are part of me." Red said sitting up. He looked behind me and his eyes widened.

"What are you looking at Red?" I asked him and turned back around only to be tackled to the ground next to Red by Zim's wild Sir Unit.

"Where is my dad Red!" it yelled.

"Gir! It's the other one!" I heard Gaz's Sir unit yell.

"Oh." The Sir unit said and jumped from me to Red. "Where is mah dad!" it screeched.

"Sorry for the confusion." Gaz's Sir unit said pulling me up and dusting me off.

"It's alright, look you guys should go find Zim and Gaz." I told him, pushing him in the direction of the school, and turned back to see that Red was crawling away and Gir was waving good-bye to him.

"Hey! Red!" I yelled, running over to him and so that he wouldn't feel pain, I quickly grabbed at his PAK and swiftly yanking off an Irkens only life source.

Red's body went limp as his face hit the ground, dead, his face turning pale.

My eye sight started to blur… my knees went weak, I had a feeling that something like this was going to happen, but it was for the best. _**'Sometimes you have to take risks to save the ones you love… and this was mine, I did it for you Gaz… all for you.' **_I thought to myself as I feel to the ground, I was part of Red and when he died… I died with him, my jaw slacked, and my arms went limp, dropping Reds PAK to the ground where it smashed into thousands of pieces.

That did it… My vision slacked, I didn't feel pain, nothing at all, all was silence… that's how I knew that my time had come and that it had passed… I had died.

_**Gaz POV**_

I carried Zim's shattered body on my back as I tried to climb up the hole that I had dug, but it was to no avail. I sighed and sat back.

"We're stuck here Zim." I murmured, my PAK legs were still useless.

"It's okay Gaz, at least we're together." He said, his head against my neck, biting a bit too hard, I guess he was trying his best to ignore the pain.

"I guess. Zim? I know that this is going a while back but… why do you like me?" I asked him, still trying my best to climb up the slippery wall.

"Gaz, I need no reason to love you, why do you think I used you as a shield against the rain instead of the umbrella you were holding? Zim may have been dumb but not that dumb." He mumbled.

I let out a small giggle at the memory. "You still owe me that umbrella Zim."

"Zim shall be your shield, Gaz… not only for the rain, but to any pain that comes to you." He whispered.

I sighed. "It seems that I'm the one that is your shield right now, Zim." I said, rolling my eyes and turning my head so I could give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Gaz! Zim! Where are you?" I heard Membrane yell.

My eyes widened. "Down here!" I screamed.

"Gaz?"

"Over here!" I screamed again.

I saw Membrane's head pop into view. "Gaz what a relief, three deaths in one day would have been more than enough." Membrane said and turned back around. "They're over here you guys!"

"Mom!" I heard my kids yell.

"Hmm… They prefer you… no fair." Zim mumbled.

"Daddy!" I heard Gir and Jack yell as they both tripped over themselves and landed on the side of us.

They jumped around us, hugging us and giving us kisses, I would have returned them if I wasn't carrying Zim on my back. "You guys, get your father out of here before his bones stay that way, quick!" I said. "Once you guys are up there, Jack, I want you to fix him." I told him.

"What about you Gaz?" Zim asked as he was taken off my back and into the arms of the two sir units.

"Membrane will help me out of here, but you are the injured one, you go first." I told him, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips before he was flown out of the hole by the Sir Unit's jet packs that were attached to the inside of their backs.

"So, what did you mean be three deaths dad?" I asked him, tapping my foot as he jumped in next to me.

"Oh well… um… Look, Grey is dead." He said.

"What? How?" I said, as I took off the hologram that was attached to my Pak letting it drop to the ground.

"Umm… it's kinda hard to explain." He said as he took me in his arms and flew us out of the hole. I looked around to see that it had gotten dark and that there were police cars everywhere.

"Shit." I mumbled to myself.

"Don't worry Gaz. I learned a long time ago that humans are stupid." Membrane said and he flew me to where Zim and the smeets were, near a voot-cruiser. "We're leaving Gaz, it for the best."

"But I have to stop Red." I told him.

"No, you don't get it Gaz, he's dead. Grey killed him." Membrane said.

"You're giving me a headache Membrane." I said as he sat me down next to Zim.

"Gaz, Grey was never an Irken, he was Red's conscience."


	27. Chapter 27

_**Purple POV**_

I walked up to the gate of the prison where I heard that Bill and Lez were sent to, alone. I wouldn't let Carol come with me, and Dib had no idea I was here. I had to find out what the truth is behind al this nonsense.

"I need to see Bill." I growled at the head guard of the prison.

"I'm sorry sir but it's not going to be possible." The guard said.

"And why not?"

"He's on his death bed." The guard said taking off his hat in respect.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Lez tried to kill him." He answered.

"Let me see him now!" I growled at him.

He looked at me and nodded opening the gate and letting me in. He closed it behind me and led me through the prison until we reached a set of double doors.

He pushed them open and I saw Bill, lying there in a medical unit bed, blood pouring out of the side of him.

I walked to the side of the bed and sat down on a chair that was there. "Bill? Do you hear me?" I asked him.

"Purple, my antennas are fine; it's my squidly-spooch that is in pain." He muttered with a roll of his eyes but managed to smile.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Lez found out that I was tricking her." He said and groaned in pain.

"Huh?"

"Gaz had asked me to keep an eye out for her before she left with Grey and the two royal sir units. Purple, I had to fulfill my oath, even if that meant getting close to the enemy… I fell in love with her." He whispered.

I was beyond shocked. "Then why did she do this?" I asked him.

"I said I loved her, not that she returned the feeling." He whispered feeling too weak to actually talk. "Listen to me Purple, exterminate Lez as soon as you possibly could. She is a threat to the kingdom… and a threat to Gaz." He whispered, his eyes started to close. "Good bye Purple." He murmured and let out one last sigh.

"May you rest in peace Bill." I whispered and shut his eyes, bowing my head in respect.

When I came here, I expected to come here and ask questions… I never expected to be present to witness the death of one of Gaz's best friends.

I stood up and walked out the door. I looked at the guard that was standing on the other side of the door.

"He died." I murmured.

"I'm sorry for your loss sir." He said back.

"Have the prisoner Lez executed at once." I growled and went back to the comfort of Carol.

_**Gaz POV**_

"I can't believe it! I didn't know that Red was alive until the day he died and then I find out that he has been alive and that Grey was… well… non-existent." I murmured to Zim, lying in bed patting my extended belly.

It's been about a two months and we were at my human childhood home on earth, Gir and Jack had finally gone to sleep and Zim and I were lying in our bed thinking about the future.

"Don't think about that Gaz. What are we going to name it?" he asked patting my belly.

"I say we name it in memory of Grey." I told Zim, covering his hand with mine.

"But what if it's a female?" he asked.

"Then we let Gir chose the name." I said.

"You're kidding right? He'll end up naming her piggy! We let Jack chose." He said.

"He'll end up choosing a long scientific name and you know it." I told him.

"We are letting him chose and that is the end!" he growled hugging me to him.

"Our smeet is not going to be named by the Sir Units then. I'll call Dib." I said.

"No we are calling Purple."

"No we are calling Carol."

"Fine! You know what? We are calling Membrane!" Zim said. "And that is that."

"Fine!" I growled at him.

We laughed at each other. "Gaz, you do realize that we are going to have to go back to Irk soon." Zim murmured against my neck.

"I don't want to leave Zim."

"I'm tallest Gaz, we have to."

I sighed. "Alright, but promise we'll be back soon."

"I can't promise anything and you know that."

"I don't want you to be a tallest anymore, that's the whole reason we fought in the first place."


	28. Chapter 28

_**Gaz POV**_

"I hate you Zim!" I yelled at him, my hand fisting his collar.

He looked absolutely terrified. "Gaz, calm down! Deep breaths babe." He said, taking in breaths himself.

"That shit doesn't work Zim!" I growled at him, my eyes flaring.

Zim looked everywhere around the room and then down at me. "Gaz, just stay on the bed okay?"

"This is all your Irk damn fault Zim!" I yelled at him.

"Gaz, I understand where you are coming from but-" he started but I cut him off.

"No, Zim! You don't know the pain I'm going through!" I yelled at him. "If you didn't put that thing of yours inside me I wouldn't be here right now!" I started to take deep breaths, trying to calm myself down but that didn't work.

"You were the one that wanted a smeet Gaz!" he said.

I glared at him. "The pain better be worth it." I said as another contraction hit me.

"Gaz, let go of my collar so I could go get a doctor." He said, grabbing my hand and gently tugging on my fingers.

"Irk damn it Zim! You better not leave me alone!" I growled at him.

"Patience women! Control yourself!" He growled back.

"Fuck you!" I yelled at him just as another contraction hit me.

"You already did! That's why you're here on the massive having a smeet! Think about it Gaz." He said.

"Whatever." I managed to say as I let go of his collar.

He ran out the door, leaving me alone in this huge room… with a smeet on the way.

"Irk damn it! Where is Jack when I need him?" I said to myself and patted my stomach. "You are sure a pain in the ass right now… but I have a feeling that you'll be worth it." I said talking to the smeet that was eager to get out of me.

"Zim! Get your ass back over here!" I yelled out as I felt the smeet kick me one last time. I let out a shriek of pain, and Zim came running inside, a worried expression on his face as the doctor came running in behind him, and nurses running behind the doctor.

"Finally! Professional help!" I said relieved.

"Okay, I could see the smeets head… I'm going to need you to take a deep breath." The doctor said.

Zim peaked and his eyes widened as he took in the sight of the smeets head.

I saw his eyes slowly roll back into his head and he fell back to the ground… passed out.

"Irk damn it Zim! You're not the one in pain!" I yelled at him.

That seemed to get him up because he ran to my side and grabbed my hand.

I squeezed his hand as I pushed. His hand was turning a light purple, but it seemed like Zim didn't mind.

"Go with the pain ma'am." One of the nurses said, grabbing my other hand.

I glared at her. "Thanks for the advice." I said through clenched teeth.

"Just one more push! You're almost there!" the doctor said.

I pushed and then I heard something screech out but I couldn't see, everything was blurry, I could bearly hear Zim's frantic yells for me.

Everything went black.

_**Zim POV**_

My eyes widened as I saw Gaz pass out from the pain.

"Gaz! Gaz wake up!" I said frantically gently slapping her cheeks, trying to wake her up.

"My Tallest, it's best to let her rest. A whole day of labor can be exhausting." The doctor said.

I looked at him to see that he was holding our bundle of joy in his arms.

I held out my arms and the doctor passed the smeet over to me and left the nurses following him out the door. Oh how I wish Gaz was awake to see this.

The smeet let out a small yawn, it eyes were closed as it stretched, its claws sharp to the point.

Its antennas were like mine, strait and black; they sat on the smeets head, as if he wasn't able to move them.

But when it opened its eyes I was surprised, one of its eyes was a beautiful purple color… but its other eye… that was a bright red color, almost like the color of the humans blood.

The smeet looked at me and smiled. Its hand extended and I leaned down to look more closely at its beautiful smile.

That's when it grabbed my antenna and yanked as hard as it could. My eyes shut tight as pain shot up my body. The smeet let out a tiny laugh, and it yanked again.

I pulled its hand away from my antenna before it could break it and looked down at it giving it a small smile.

"Welcome Grey Bill." I told the smeet, hugging him to me and gave it a small kiss before going to sit down next to Gaz, waiting for her to get up and see her little male.


	29. Chapter 29

_**(A/n: Dang, thanks for the review 'But'! Let me fix that with this chapter! :D enjoy!)**_

_**Zim POV**_

Gaz woke up with a start about four hours later after I had hummed the smeet to sleep.

"Zim? What happened?" she mumbled.

"You just gave birth to our son Grey Bill." I told her, a huge smile, I liked the ring to it… our son.

"Zim? Where is his PAK?" she asked me her eyes as wide as saucers.

I looked down at the sleeping baby. "Silly love-pig, it's right he-" I started but froze when I saw that his back was bear. No PAK.

"They didn't put a PAK on him!" she growled and took the smeet out of my arms, not moving from her spot on the bed as she checked the smeet.

"Huh, that's odd." She mumbled to herself just as the baby let out a cry, waking up from the hunger.

Gaz jumped back in surprise.

"Grey's hungry Gaz. What do you mean 'that's odd'?" I asked her, as I patted my crying son's head.

"He seems to be able to survive without a PAK Zim… our son's unique." She said but then she looked into Grey's eyes.

"Oh my… well… I wasn't expecting that." She said with a small smile as the baby latched onto her bosom and started to drink the mil.

"Gaz… I've been thinking…" I started but then stopped.

"What Zim?" she asked as she ran her hand across Greys adorable antennas.

"I want to be the strict 'I care about you' type of dad… but being the Tallest won't let me be that kind of father Gaz." I said but then stopped because she was glaring at me. "What?" I asked her.

"Don't even dare think about leaving us for that damn position as tallest Zim." She snarled at me.

"Gaz, let me finish. I'm thinking of resigning and handing the job over to Purple, he is almost as tall as me anyways." I told her. "I can't really give it to Dib because he isn't tall enough. But maybe he could get the job as the taller." I said with a little shrug and placed my head on the smeets head, I could hear it gulping his mother's milk from where I was standing.

"Zim… are you sure you want to give up your place as tallest? It's what you've always wanted!" Gaz said.

"I'm positive… anything for my family." I said and bent down to kiss her.

Just as we were about to kiss, the door flew open, and in walked Gir and Jack. "I wanna see da baby!" Gir screeched.

"I like babies." Jack stated walking up to the bed.

I growled at them for interrupting my kiss.

"Calm yourself down Zim, they didn't know." She whispered and then gave me a wink.

"But Gaz-" I started to complain but she shushed me by giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"EW!" the Sir units screeched jokingly making us chuckle.

"You guys want to see your little brother?" Gaz asked the Sir units, or should I say, our other smeets.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Gaz POV**_

He was beautiful… my little Grey Bill…

It was hard to convince Zim to actually name our baby that, but I did it, and now here we are in an assembly that Zim called.

Gathered in the ball, party, whatever, room, every Irken that's name we could right in an invitation was here already, the only person left was Zim.

I sighed as Grey Bill started to cry in my arms. I rolled my eyes, when I finally noticed that he wanted to be carried by Zim. "He's busy right now Grey." I said but then looked out at the crowd and saw that the crowd was getting a bit rowdy.

I sneaked out of the room and quickly ran to our bedroom where Zim was supposed to be getting ready.

I knocked on the door. "Go away!" he yelled.

Confusion shot through me and I knocked again.

"I said go away!" he responded, louder this time.

I growled and knocked again this time, Grey Bill let out a scream that could wake up the dead, and just wouldn't stop! He kept on screaming. I tried to shush him but I guess I just made it worse.

There was silence on the other side of the door; I heard loud foot-steps approach the door and Zim yanked the door opening, yanked the baby out of my arms and slammed the door in my face.

Confusion and fury shot through my system as I pounded on the door.

"Zim! Open up!" I yelled, just then the baby stopped crying and started to giggle.

I rolled my eyes as I decided that I wasn't going to wait for him to open the door so I backed up and my Pak legs shot out and shot through the door. Tiny fingers grabbed the other side and they pulled the door away from the wall.

Fuming I threw it to the other side of the hallway and my PAK legs retreated back and I stepped in the room to see Zim throwing the baby up and down in the air gingerly.

"What the hell was that?" I growled, fuming.

"Sh! don't use that language in front of Zim Jr." he growled.

"His name's Grey Bill!" I growled back.

"Whatever." He mumbled and lay down on the bed setting the baby on his chest where it started to make little spit bubbles.

I sat down next to him. "We have to go down there Zim, they're getting antsy." I told him.

He sighed. "I'm, not sure if I want to give up this life… Look at what it has provided for us!" he said, spreading his arms.

"We don't have to have a good life Zim. As long as we spend time with little Grey Bill over here, and as long as we stay together, it'd be the best thing that we could get… the monies isn't important Zim." I told him, lying down next to him.

He looked at me and smiled a small smile. "Are you sure?" he asked.

I smiled at him and gave him a small peck on the lips while little Grey let out a laugh.

We looked at him and laughed along with him. "I'm positive Zim." I said.

He looked into my eyes and let out a small chuckle. "You're the best Gaz. Zim was right to have you as a life mate." He whispered and pulled me into a deep kiss.

I smiled and kissed him back.

"I'm sorry to ruin the moment, but it's time to go. The people down there are starting to get violent."

I sat up quickly to see that Dib was leaning against the doorframe smirking.

"Go away Dib-stink." Zim growled and pulled me back down on to the bed.

"Hey, you were the one that called for this assembly. I'm just here to warn you politely that if you don't go down there… the whole kingdom is going to go down." He said and walked away.

I grabbed Grey Bill and got off the bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Going downstairs before there's a riot." I said and pulled him up with us.

He sighed and looked down at me. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"As sure as I'll ever be." I murmured and pulled him out there with me.

We walked down to the ball room, the doors were shut and we looked at each other.

Taking a deep breath we both reached out to take a hold of the handle.

In my arms Grey started to make raspberries. We both looked at each other and let out a small giggle, the high tension between us lowering a bit.

"We could do this." Zim murmured as we opened the double doors.

The whole room went quiet as we walked to the small stage that was made for Zim to make his big announcement.

I stopped him just as he was about to climb the stairs, grabbing his wrist, holding Grey in my other arm.

"Zim… Just know that we love you no matter what." I told him, looking into his eyes. His eyes flooded with relief. He gave me a kiss on the forehead and ruffled Grey antennas before turning around and walking up the stage.

"I have an announcement to make." He said, his voice was shaky at first, but as he started to talk, it grew with power and determination.

"Now that I have a family… it has made me reconsider my life style… I came to the conclusion that being Tallest has taken a lot of time away from me to be able to spend it with my family. So I have made my decision. I will resign from being Tallest.

"So from now on, you will recognize my friend over there as you're Tallest. Tallest Purple would you please step up here." Zim said, a smug smile on his face when he saw Purple's and Carol's shocked reaction.

Purple slowly got up and walked to the stage, the Irkens that were in his way made a small trail to let him through.

Purple stepped onto the stage. Zim threw his arms around him, giving him one of those guy hugs that I never understood.

"And now to announce who your Taller will be." Zim said, leaving a confused Purple onstage as he walked off the stage.

Dib's eyes widened as Zim stopped in front of him. "Dib, would you like to be a Taller?" he asked, holding out his hand.

Dib looked at Zim's hand and then stood up. He looked at Zim and grabbed his hand, pulling him to him giving him a guy hug. "Thank you Zim." He said and went to stand next to Purple.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Gaz POV**_

It was the day after the ceremony, our bags were packed and we were saying our good byes with Grey Bill in my arms.

They were all lined up ready to say goodbye. My dad had oil leaking out of his eyes but he would never admit that. "Goodbye Gaz. My little girl. And her son." He whispered as he hugged me and gently patted Grey Bills head. He then looked at Zim. "You better take good care of her." Membrane said and stepped back to say good bye to Gir and Jack.

Dib stepped up and hugged me. "I'll miss you Gaz." He whispered and then pulled away to give Grey Bill a kiss on his forehead. "You better grow up to be successful." He said and then looked at Zim. "Take care of them." He said and then did as dad did, he went to say goodbye to Gir and Jack.

Purple stepped up and wiped away the tears that were in his eyes. "Aw! Purple! Don't cry!" I said and hugged him with one arm.

He hugged me back tightly. "I'll miss you Gaz. Be sure to visit us every once in a while." He whispered.

I nodded and he let go of me to pat Grey Bills head. "Take care of her." He whispered and gave him a small kiss on his forehead. Then he turned to Zim and saluted him and Zim saluted him back. "Thank you again Zim, for giving me another chance to be Tallest." He said and pulled him into one of those guy hugs that I never understood.

I turned to see Carol patting her belly. "No way! Your pregnant!" I exclaimed a bit too loudly.

Purple stiffened and turned back to Carol. Carol smiled at him and nodded. The look on Purple's face was the look of someone that had just gotten the best news of their lives. He pulled out of his guy hug and ran to Carol pulling her into a hug and kissing her.

I looked away, giving them their privacy. "I'll take that as a yes." I murmured with a small smile and boarded the voot-cruiser and Zim hopped in after me.

"We'll come back in time to see Purple's smeet… right?" I asked Zim.

He looked at me. "I don't know Gaz." He said but then smiled. "Our son might be at school by then." He said reaching over to pat 'Zim Jr.'

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, but we better come back." I said.

"Don't worry Gaz. We will." He said as he pressed a button that made the voot-cruiser fly.

We waved goodbye and they waved back and the next thing I knew all I saw were beautiful stars.

I looked over at Zim to see that he already had the ship on auto pilot. He grabbed us and set us on his lap. "I love you guys." He said and hugged us.

"We have all the time we need Zim, and many more once we get to earth." I said with a smile as I bent to down to give him a kiss. This is the Irken I wanted to spend my life with, and I hope that my little Grey Bill gets to have this same feeling that I have for his father one day.


End file.
